So in Love
by pokeplayer984
Summary: Reposted with Part 3 Redone. Cosmo returns and the events that happen after changes the life of her and Tails forever. Many other shippings contained.
1. Prologue

I have made a crutical decision for this fanfic. I have decided to repost it and start over completely with Part 3. I was VERY unhappy with how Part 3 has turned out thus far and have decided to remove it completely.

Therefore, please forget everything you knew about after the Christmas Special as it no longer exists. A brand new plot has been thought up for it with a completely different storyline. Don't like? Don't care!

Now, with that out of the way, time to put up all of the legal mumbo-jumbo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of it's related products. Sonic and its charcters are the property of SEGA. This fanfiction is not being made for the purpose of money but for simple entertainment. All legal rights reserved.

Okay, with that out of the way, please enjoy the reposting.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**So in Love**

**Prologue**

**Specially Titled: Hallelujah**

A two tailed fox sat upon a stool at a bar, guzzling down his fifth glass of root beer. He had been depressed for so long, a part of him thought he could just drown out the sorrow. In an atmosphere like this, that never truly happened. Trying to drown out the sorrow only made it worse. The thing that seemed to really make it go away was the bartender that decided to take mild interest every so often in your troubles. The green crocodile that was the bartender was busy cleaning a glass.

"Vector, give me another!" The two tailed fox said as he set down his empty mug.

"Tails, what's wrong with you? You should be celebrating with your friends for saving the galaxy. I've never seen you so down!" He said.

"Tell me something, Vector. Have you ever been in love?"

Vector was a little shocked by this question, but went along with the conversation. "Well yeah, I have! I kind of feel sorry for those who never feel love in their life."

"You think you could ever destroy the one you love?"

"Hold on! I know where this is going. Cosmo, right?" The crocodile asked, having figured it out while giving Tails a refill.

Tails sighed. "Was it that obvious? Wait! Don't answer that!" He said, knowing just how easy it was to figure it all out. He took the new drink and started guzzling it down.

"You really had something for that cute alien/plant girl. You really loved her, huh?"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why I had to do it. I mean, someone else could have done it."

"Yeah, but if that was the case, you would try and stop them, and if you failed, you would forever hate them."

Tails sighed again. "I guess you have a point. Still," he said as he took out something that was tucked within his fur. "I wish there was another way." He looked upon the white seed that was now in the palm of his hand.

Vector looked at the small seed in Tails' hand. "Hey, wasn't that all that Sonic could find left of her?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised there was anything left of her at all."

Tails stared at the small seed with sadness. The many memories of the time he spent with her filled his mind. Especially the party she once threw for them, him believing that was the time when he realized just how much he loved her.

Back at an unknown time in the spaceship he had built called The Blue Typhoon, his love was looking out into the vastness of space. Tails had walked up next to her.

"Cosmo?" He asked.

Cosmo turned towards the voice and her blue eyes fell upon the two tailed fox. "Hey Tails!" She greeted.

They turned their heads towards the stars again as Tails spoke. "It wasn't quite what we expected, but the party turned out great."

"I'm glad everybody's having a good time!" Cosmo was worried that the party wouldn't go as planned, but it turned out better than she hoped.

"Oh yeah!" Tails said as he took something out of his fur and presented it to Cosmo. "Here!"

"Huh?" She said, wondering what Tails was giving her.

He had given her a turquoise colored flower pin that sparkled as if it was made of diamonds.

"You dropped this before. I polished it up for you." Cosmo gasped at the new beauty of the flower pin. "I hope you don't mind."

"I think it's wonderful!" She said as she held it close to her red amulet on her chest with overwhelming happiness. "Thank you so much!"

"I was hoping it would make you happy." He said as he watched her attach the flower pin to her chest.

As he looked upon her, a thought came to Tails. 'Cosmo certainly is special. I only wish I could tell her how I feel.' The next words came out of his mouth without thinking about them as a blush appeared across his face. "You're so beautif-!" He caught himself at the last second and screamed, realizing what he was about to say.

Luckily or unluckily for him, depending on the one who would put it, she didn't catch the exact thing he said. "It's true the stars are beautiful. I'm so happy right now! I feel like I can stand here staring at them forever."

"So do I!" He said with a chuckle. Inside, he sighed in relief. He was a little glad Cosmo misinterpreted what he said. If she heard him right it would've been quite embarrassing. The memory ended there.

More then that filled his head. Yet all the memories seemed jumbled, though with his brain capacity, he easily knew what order those mixed memories were in. Yet there were also fantasies within them, ones that would never be fulfilled.

The fantasies were those of the two of them going out to movies, theme parks, all sort of things he had hoped to do with her when they got back to his home planet. There was so much he wanted to do with her, but now they were nothing more than dreams that would never happen. All of this though seemed to somehow play in his mind within the space of a few seconds.

"You know," Vector said as he stared at the seed. "Call me crazy, but I think she really liked you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, the way she cared about you. The way she admired you. Not to mention how she always worried about you. I'm sure she even appreciated how you protected her from Shadow. However, there is one obvious hint."

"What's that?"

"I saw that her spirit gave you a kiss before going off to heaven."

Tails blushed. He didn't think anyone else but him saw that happen. He then said his next sentence without thinking. "Too bad I never actually felt it." Took him a second to realize what he said and he blushed even harder, this time with embarrassment.

"Ha! That just confirms my theory." Vector said in triumph.

Tails bowed his head in defeat, knowing Vector was right.

"You know, call me crazy," Vector said as he went back to cleaning a glass, "but I bet that seed is the key to making her come back."

"What? But that can't be right! It doesn't make any sense." Tails said, making a rather good point.

"Her species doesn't make sense! Think about it. She's part plant, part alien, yet she looks a lot like a human. Save for the obvious rose buds in her hair."

"Hmm, you do have a point. Still, how can this seed be the key to bringing her back?"

"Maybe you're supposed to take care of it like a real seed. Plant it, water it, treat it right, all that sort of stuff. It'll grow in no time!"

"But I've never been that much of a gardener. In fact, before I met Cosmo, I tried taking care of one of Cream's flowers, and I ended up over-watering it and killing it."

"So? Just get Cream to help you. I'm sure she'd be glad to help you in bringing Cosmo back any way she can."

"I don't know, Vector. She was pretty upset. She said she'll never trust me with another plant in her entire life."

"She trusted you when Cosmo was alive. I'm sure she'll trust you enough to bring her back."

Tails decided to give in and take his advice as he let out a sigh. "I hope you're right, Vector. If I fail at this, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Trust me! I bet everything will turn out just fine!"

"Thanks Vector!" He said, finally putting on a bit of a smile. He then started to leave, but then he remembered that he had to pay the bill. "Oh, uh…"

Vector knew that he wanted to pay him, yet had no way of doing it. "Don't worry, Tails! It's on the house." The crocodile said as he cleaned up.

"Thanks Vector." He said. He then left the room upon The Blue Typhoon in search of Cream the Rabbit with a newfound hope.

The hope that Cosmo the Plant, the love of his life, would return to him.

---End Prologue---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'll repost Chapter 1 on Sunday.

See ya later!


	2. That's the Way it is

Well, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1**

**That's the Way it is**

Tails ran down the corridor of the Blue Typhoon, his red with white stripe sneakers clamping loudly and quickly across the floor. Along the way his ears picked up a noise. Upon hearing it, he stopped suddenly. He focused on the noise and found it to be that someone was crying.

He followed the noise and soon found the source of it to lead to a closed door. He opened the sliding metal door and found who he had been looking for. Lying there on the bed with a pillow up to her face and sobbing into it was the young peach furred bunny he wanted to find.

Tails could only think of one thing she would be crying about, and that one thing was Cosmo's death. He knew that Cream had a close relationship with Cosmo as well, but it wasn't one that was as close as one he had. Cream and Cosmo were so close one would think that they were sisters if they set the different species issue aside.

It was questionable which one of them had cried more tears for Cosmo. They were both very close to Cosmo, but Tails was the closest one of them all. Tails and Cosmo were so close that there was the possibility of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship there. However, one would question that possibility with the age issue. Tails was only nine years old, but the fact was that he was very mature for his age. If things hadn't gone the way they did, Tails and Cosmo could've probably been recorded as the youngest dating couple ever, especially with everything Tails had planned to do with the young part plant, part alien that he had fallen for.

He approached the young rabbit and stopped right next to her. "Cream?" He questioned.

Upon hearing the voice of her friend, Cream immediately stopped crying and quickly wiped away her tears. She then turned towards the young two tailed fox that was only slightly older than her, probably two years at most.

"Hi, Tails!" She said with as much of a fake smirk as possible. She moved on the bed and so that she was sitting on it with her legs hanging off the edge.

Tails knew she was hiding her real feelings. "You can forget hiding the tears, Cream. I saw you crying."

Cream immediately turned her smile upside down into a very sad look and turned away from her friend. She knew what he was here to talk about, and she wasn't comfortable to talk about such an issue at this very moment.

"I know why you were crying." Tails said to Cream.

"I admired her like she was my sister, Tails." She admitted. "Why did she have to die?"

"Even though I'm the smartest one around, not even I can answer that, Cream."

That answer didn't help the young rabbit. It only made her heart hurt even more, if that were possible. It was after all questionable of how much pain one's heart could take.

Tails decided to change the subject a little. "Cream," He began.

"Hmm?" She asked, giving him her full attention.

"Did you ever have, uh, feelings for someone?" He asked, trying to pick the best words to use for someone so young.

"You're asking if I've ever been in love with someone, right?" The rabbit asked, looking down at her shoes. The question shocked Tails. She was so young. How could she know about love? She took his silence as a "yes." "Yes, Tails. I have!"

This shocked the fox. Who could she have fallen for at such a young age?

"Who did you fall in love with?" He asked.

She looked around for a second to see if there was anyone else around and saw that the sliding door to her room was still open.

"Please close the door, Tails." She said.

He knew what that meant and immediately went back to the door and closed it with the push of a button. He then took his seat next to Cream on the bed.

"Do you remember Emerl? The robot that went berserk and I had to destroy?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I –" it suddenly hit him what she was trying to say. "You mean…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes Tails, I did fall in love with him."

"But… you killed him."

"Just like you had to kill Cosmo." She said with barely a whisper. A strange notion had finally hit the fox. Both of them had now experienced the same hurtful feeling. "I loved him, but I killed him to save my friends from being killed." She said very sorrowfully. She then turned toward Tails. "So I know what you're going through, Tails. The uphill climb is going to be tough, but if anyone is strong enough to get through it, you are Tails."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Cream." He said.

He then opened his hand that had been clutched the entire time and his eyes fell upon the seed that was the only thing left of his love.

Cream saw the seed, and never seeing it before, curiosity filled her mind. "What's that?" She asked.

"Sonic found it. It's all that's left of Cosmo." He said as he handed the seed to Cream. The bunny held it between two of her fingers and eyed it with even more curiosity. "Vector said that taking care of it could be the key to bringing her back." Tails told her.

The thought lingered within Cream's mind. It was quite an unusual and impossible to understand idea. Only one answer came to the rabbit. "I believe him." She said.

"Huh?" Tails asked, not believing what Cream had said.

"I said that I believe Vector is right." She repeated herself.

"But, it goes against all logic completely. It doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Did your love for her make sense?"

The question suddenly stunned Tails. He then found himself thinking about it. As he did, a memory never known by anyone but him filled his mind.

Back to yet another unknown time during their voyage on the Blue Typhoon, Tails was asleep in his bed after a long and difficult day. As he slept, a figure opened the door to his room and entered. The unknown entity walked up to the front of the bed and approached him. The being then laid its hand upon Tails and started shaking him.

Tails groggily woke up from the shaking. He then noticed someone was in the room with him. He turned on the lamp next to his bed and the new light from the bulb revealed what Tails would describe as a person with magnificent green hair, stunningly beautiful blue eyes and had amazing red rose buds in her hair. She was currently wearing a pair of green pajamas to cover her body.

"Cosmo?" He asked in confusion, seeing his love standing there in his room.

"Tails, I'm so cold! And I can't sleep!" She said while shivering.

A look of concern appeared on the face of Tails. He wondered why she was so cold, but he also wondered why she would be going to him out of all who were on this ship.

"Can – can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

Tails was a little shocked by this question. A part of him wondered why she wanted to sleep with him.

He set the thought aside and answered her. "Sure, Cosmo!"

He then moved over, giving her room to climb in. She got into the bed and snuggled up close to the two tailed fox. A blush and a slightly shocked look appeared on his face, but he smiled as he looked upon his love. He set all embarrassment within him aside with the fact that it was impossible for the two of them to not touch one another in a bed that was only meant to be big enough to fit a single adult in it. With a slight sigh, he settled in next to his love and went to sleep. He had to admit one thing though… a part of him did want her to sleep with him every night for the rest of his life. The memory ended there.

As the memory left his mind, Tails turned to Cream. "No." He simply answered.

"Live and love doesn't need to make sense, Tails. You and Cosmo were quite the example of that. It hardly made sense for you two to be in love." Cream said.

He nodded at her. He then decided to ask her another question. "Cream, do you think you could help me with taking care of this seed and helping it grow? I mean, you remember what happened the last time I tried to take care of a plant."

"Yes, I remember Tails. And… and I forgive you for it." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes! Don't worry, I'll help you in bringing Cosmo back." She said with a smile.

Tails smiled and placed his hands around the one that Cream was holding the seed in. "Thanks, Cream! It means a lot to me." He said.

He had even more hope now. The hope that maybe, just maybe, beyond all logic, Cosmo would return to him.

---End Chapter 1---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that.

Please review!

Next one will be up Thursday.

See ya later!


	3. Bad Day

Well, here's the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy it!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Day**

Months have past since the voyage of space that Tails and his friends had made. By now, Tails had taken care of the seed as Vector had advised and it had grown into a six-inch long stem with a ready to bloom rose bud.

Tails had grown to be four and a half feet tall by now. He was by now the age of ten. His two tails had also grown to an exceptional length of three feet. Girls had changed their opinion of his looks from cute to handsome, which had sometimes made a few of his male friends jealous.

He was at this time of day sleeping, as the sun had yet to rise and awaken the world. He was sadly tossing and turning within his bed. The dream he was in was one that made him sweat with fear. His teeth were clenched together as he tried to avoid the horrible visions within his mind.

The sun then rose above the mountains in the east and shined its bright light upon the landscape. The sunlight shone through the window and onto the face of Tails. However, right at that moment, he quickly woke with freight. He panted heavily, trying to calm himself down. Whatever horrible thing he dreamed must've made him want to wake up and leave the dream world. He sighed once he was calmed down enough.

He sighed. "Glad it was just a dream!" He said.

He then noticed something strange. He examined the sheets and discovered them to be wet. In fact, he discovered that the liquid had come from himself.

He groaned at this. "Great! I can't believe I wet the bed! The dream must've been scarier than I thought!" He said with frustration.

He then got out of bed with a rather upset face and stretched a little. He went up to the white curtains in his bedroom and opened them wider. He saw the welcoming sun shining and smiled. At least it didn't seem like it was going to be that bad.

However, about a few seconds after he turned around, there was a sudden clash of thunder. It had completely surprised him and he jumped a little. "Whoa!" He said in shock, backing up to his bed that still had the somewhat wet blue blanket on it, as he now saw many water droplets hit the window.

Suddenly, the entire room started to vibrate. Everything within the room started to shake. However, it had stopped soon enough. After he was over the shock of the sudden small earthquake he went into the bathroom. He then saw that the many brown tiles were littered with many pieces of reflective glass. He quickly looked around to find that a small blue hand mirror that Cream had given him for his most recent birthday was what had shattered.

"I don't believe this!" He said with even more frustration.

How he didn't hear the glass shatter was a mystery to him. He concluded that the noise of everything else that was shaking must've drowned it out. He sighed. He knew Cream wasn't going to be too happy about what had happened to the mirror that she had given him.

He then went to his bedroom closet, knowing that he had a broom and dustpan there. As he moved a hanging piece of clothing out of the way, he then noticed something about it. He looked again at a suit that a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose had begged him to try on and buy for special occasions. He had now noticed that the white shirt of the suit had a rather large hole in it that had a black outline around it.

"Burned? Oh man! Can this day get any worse?" He asked himself out loud.

He then grabbed the broom and dustpan and cleaned up the mess in his bathroom. Things went okay there. He then went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. However, as soon as he entered he was met with what he would describe as a horrible sight. Littered across the floor were many pieces of hardened clay and dirt. Lying on the ground was a small red rose in its full bloom with its roots fully exposed.

He immediately knew the plant's life was hanging by a thread. However, he knew little of how to save it. He suddenly remembered that his friend Cream knew plenty about plants. Maybe she knew how to save it. He immediately picked up the nearby phone and dialed her number. He just hoped she was awake.

"Hello?" He heard a voice from the other end of the line. It was Cream, but the tone sounded like she was a little tired.

"Cream, it's Tails!"

"Oh, hi Tails! What's up?" She asked, now being very cheerful.

"You felt the earthquake just recently, right?" He asked.

"Well yeah!"

"Well, the earthquake had caused 'Cosmo' to fall onto the floor!" He had named the plant after his love because of how much it resembled her.

"What?" Cream asked in shock, knowing exactly what Tails was talking about.

"There's soil all over the floor. So much has left her that her roots are showing! I don't know what to do, Cream! You've got to help me save her!"

"I'll be over as soon as I can, Tails! I'll do what I can to save her. Just don't do anything until I get there, okay?"

"Okay, Cream! Please hurry!" With that, he hung up.

He waited anxiously for Cream to arrive. After thirty minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the door.

'I hope that's her!' He thought to himself.

He ran up to the door and opened it. Standing there in the rain, wearing her yellow raincoat with a hood over her head was Cream. She was holding a white bag that was filled with currently unknown contents. Tails immediately invited her in and closed the door behind her after she entered.

"I came over as soon as I could, Tails!" Cream told him.

"I was hoping you could." Tails said.

Cream removed her coat to reveal that she was wearing an orange dress with a blue ribbon tied in a bow and shoes that were half orange and half yellow. After putting her coat up, she turned to Tails.

"Take me to her." She said.

Tails followed the command and led her to his kitchen where her patient was waiting. When they got to where the plant was laying Cream immediately bent down and examined it with her brownish-orange eyes. Tails was right about the situation. All of the soil had left the plant, making the roots fully exposed, putting her on the brink of life and death.

Cream immediately went to work. She opened the white bag and took out of it a pot for the plant that was made of porcelain rather than clay like the old one. It was colored with the same shade of white the clay one was and designed the same way, but it was just made out of a different material. She then took out a bag of Potting Soil. This kind of soil was different from the kind that normally grew in Tails backyard, which he originally used before the clay pot was broken. The soil Cream was using had special nutrients in it to help the plant grow healthier, faster and stay alive longer. It seemed to be the perfect kind of soil to use to save what was left of Cosmo. Cream then removed a small play shovel that was colored yellow from the bag. She then opened the bag of Potting Soil and inserted the shovel into the bag. She moved some of the soil from the bag into the porcelain pot. She then delicately took the plant and put it into the pot. She then poured more soil into the pot. She then delicately moved around the soil with her gloved hands, making sure not to damage the plant.

Tails hardly understood what she was doing as she did her work but trusted her with every move she made. He knew that Cream knew what she was doing. He didn't question a single one of her movements. He just watched her and hoped that Cosmo would be okay.

"There!" Cream said. She then presented Tails with the plant that was in the new pot. "Good as new!" She said with a triumphant smile.

Tails let out a sigh of relief. He then took the plant from Cream. The next thing Tails did was completely unexpected. He went up to Cream and hugged her.

"Thanks Cream!" He said.

The shocked rabbit just smiled as the two tailed fox hugged her. She then returned the hug. "You're welcome." She said.

They then separated from the hug and almost immediately a growl came from Cream that surprised both of them.

Realizing what was going on, Cream put her hands on her stomach and giggled. "I left in such a hurry that I forgot to have breakfast." She said with embarrassment.

"Since you're here, would you like to join me for some breakfast?" Tails offered.

She accepted his kind offer. "I'd love to!"

"That's great, what would you like?" He asked.

"Hmm," she said as she thought about it for a second. "I'll have some toast with strawberry jam and some orange juice." She decided.

"Coming right up!" Tails said.

Tails placed the plant on the counter and left to make Cream her breakfast. He went and opened the cupboard. He found the bread that was wrapped in a plastic bag, but then he noticed bite marks out of the bread. He immediately examined the bag and discovered there was a hole in it that was large enough for a small creature to get through.

"Damn it!" He swore.

"Tails!" Cream said in a stern, yet shocked voice.

Tails suddenly realized that he had said a slightly offensive word. Cream had grown up in a family that didn't particularly like offensive words. As such, she was taught what words were wrong to say.

Tails decided to immediately apologize. "Sorry about that Cream, but rats got to the bread. There's so little left I have to throw it out." He said.

Cream gave a groan of disappointment. "Well, I guess then that I'll just have some cereal." She said.

Tails sighed. "Coming right up."

Tails opened another cupboard and found the cereal. He thought it was lucky that the cereal box didn't have a hole in it. He took out the box of cereal and then went to another cupboard and took out two bowls. He then went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. After closing the fridge, he opened a drawer and got two spoons for the two bowls. He set all of the contents onto the table. Cream immediately grabbed a bowl and the box of cereal. There was a prize in the box and Cream was lucky enough to get it as it fell into her bowl of cereal. She smiled happily at the sudden appearance of the wrapped prize and tried to open it. Finding that it was sealed rather tightly, she turned to Tails.

"Would you mind opening this for me, Tails?" She asked as she handed him the sealed prize.

"Oh, sure Cream!" He said as he put the carton of milk down after using it to fill his bowl of cereal with.

He took the prize from her and started to try to open it. Unknown to himself, his elbow was a little too close to his bowl of cereal. As soon as he had ripped open the rather small package, his elbow hit the bowl of cereal and knocked it off the table. The bowl was made of plastic, so it didn't break upon impact. However, there was now wet cereal spilled all along the white tiled floor.

"Ah shit!" Tails cursed.

"Tails!" Cream yelled at him, feeling offended again by his sudden potty mouth.

Tails realized now that he had said a much harsher word than the last time he said one. "Sorry Cream." He apologized.

Cream felt so offended by his harsh words that she wasn't going to help him clean up the mess as his punishment. While Tails cleaned up the mess all alone, Cream took the prize she had gotten from the cereal, which turned out to be a ring. She slipped it onto her finger and wore it with a sense of happiness. She then went back to eating her cereal.

Watching Tails clean up the mess all by himself did make her feel sorry for him, and she knew that in order for him to learn his lesson properly, he had to clean it himself. Still, there was something in those eyes of his that she could sense that went beyond the normal level of sadness one would feel from taking a punishment. He probably didn't mean to say such harsh words and was probably innocent due to a simple slip of the tongue. In this one moment she decided to take pity on the poor creature and help him. She grabbed a paper towel and joined him in cleaning up the mess.

Tails took notice of her helping him and gave her a slight smile. "Thanks!" He said.

"Don't mention it, Tails." Cream said. As she watched him clean the mess, she took interest in how sad he looked. "You okay, Tails?" She asked.

Tails sighed. "Ever since I woke up, I've been having a bad day."

Cream gave yet another groan of disappointment. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's just been one crazy thing after another within the first few hours of me being awake. I don't think this day can get any worse."

"You'd best not say that, Tails. You could jinx it and make it worse." She warned him.

"Please, how can it get any worse?" Once he finished the sentence, his hand that he was using for cleaning up the mess with a paper towel slipped and his face hit the ground hard.

"I warned you, Tails." Cream told him.

"Thanks for…" He cut his sentence short as he felt a pain in his mouth and screamed.

"You okay, Tails?" She asked with concern.

"I think that fall broke one of my teeth." He said while nursing his right cheek.

"Let me take a look, Tails."

Tails opened his mouth as wide as he could and let her look for any possible broken teeth. Cream carefully examined his teeth, and way in the back, she spotted a tooth that had a part of it broken off.

"Yeah, it's broken alright!"

Tails gave a disappointed sigh when he heard the bad news of his tooth. "Looks like I'm going to have to see the dentist today. I really don't like going to the dentist, but I'll do it to get my tooth fixed."

"Well, it probably won't be too bad. Hopefully, he'll use something and so that you won't feel any pain when he fixes it."

"That's probably the best I can hope for."

They then went back to cleaning up the mess. Luckily for Tails, there wasn't a problem after his broken tooth incident. Tails decided to go with one of his Breakfast Beverages that he had for emergency situations for when he or his friends couldn't chew any food. However, the special beverage required milk, which he had now run out of thanks to Cream using it for her cereal.

Tails sighed. "I can't believe I ran out of milk!" He said as his hand held onto the door of the fridge with his head down.

"I'm sorry that you're having such a terrible day, Tails." Cream said, trying to comfort her friend.

"It's okay Cream. I'll be fine."

"I hope the rest of the day goes well for you."

Tails doubted that, but he just sighed at her and responded. "I hope so too."

Cream then started to leave. She grabbed the remainder of the contents she had brought with her and put them into her white bag. She then took her raincoat from the coat hook and put it back on, pulling the hood over her head. She turned back to her two-tailed friend. "Thank you for breakfast, Tails. It was really nice of you." She said.

Tails just chuckled nervously in slight embarrassment. "No problem, Cream."

"Bye Tails!" She called back to him as she started opening the door.

"See ya, Cream."

Tails sighed the moment the door had closed. He didn't have the heart to tell her about the broken mirror. He had grown closer to Cream since they had promised to work together to find a way to bring Cosmo back. By now Cream had become one of his best friends. He didn't want to see her upset over something that meant something to her. Besides, he knew how this day was going to go. There were only a few words needed to describe it all perfectly. Tails was having a bad day.

He decided to continue the day as normal and see what other bad things it had to offer him. With it raining, there was little he could actually do. He then made a call to his dentist to get an appointment set up. Luckily for him, he got an appointment on this very day and would have it within a few hours.

He went back upstairs to his room and pulled the now dry but stained sheets off his bed. He gathered them all up and headed out of his room. He soon reached the stairs and once his foot met the first step it contacted with it at the wrong angle. This ended up causing him to trip over his own two feet and fall down the stairs. He uttered many words in pain as his body hit the many steps.

"Ow! Ouch! Damn it! Oh! Ah! Shit! Ouch! Ah! Son of a bitch! Ouch! Ow! Ah!"

He finally hit the bottom of the stairs. How he had survived without breaking a single bone was a miracle in itself. In all accounts, he should have died from that fall.

"Okay, note to self: Watch where I'm going today." He muttered.

He then gathered up all of the bed sheets from the floor and carried them to the laundry room in his house. The laundry room was in his basement. Luckily for him, he had sometime ago installed an elevator that lead to it and decided to take it for fear of not wanting to fall down the stairs again. There were many more steps that involved going down to his basement and a fall from that definitely ensured one's death. He didn't want to take the risk on the account of how bad his day was going.

The elevator reached the bottom without a problem, so at least something went right. He went up to the washer and dryer that he had. He actually had a specially invented washing machine. It was actually a washer and a dryer in one. He had wondered how he had invented such a machine himself. He hardly cared though. He put the bed sheets into the machine and activated it. The machine was actually made and so that it could pour the required amount of soap into it by itself. This was a machine he was now quite proud of inventing. It made sure that at least one thing went right on such a bad day.

Suddenly the washer and dryer combo machine shorted out. Tails was a little shocked by the sudden short out of his machine. He groaned seeing that he wasn't going to get his washing done today.

He sighed in disappointment. He turned around and looked up into the rather large room. This room was also his garage and workshop where he worked on his many inventions. Sitting in front of him was his greatest achievement. It was the inter-galactic, stellar spaceship he had built himself, the Blue Typhoon.

It was massive for any kind of spaceship ever made. With how big it was, it was a wonder how he was able to create it within the time-span of only six months. One would think that he had spent all of his time to it with zero sleep to accomplish it. However, that was untrue. He was also able to fit in time with friends. Not to mention fit in time to help in protecting the world from their common enemy. So how he was able to pull it all off was a wonder even to him. He had to admit that he was too much of a genius for his own good.

He decided to explore The Blue Typhoon, perhaps to remise on old times. He didn't want to take any chances with trying to invent something today. It was indeed weird what was happening to him, but there was a simple explanation for it all. He was just having a bad day and chances were that it was only going to get worse.

---End Chapter 2---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well there ya go!

I'll post the next one on Sunday.

For now, please review.

See ya later!


	4. Here Without You

Here ya go! The next chapter.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 3**

**Here Without You**

Cream was inside her house, looking through a window at the outside world. Her hands were supporting her head and had a grim look upon her face as she looked at the rain pouring out on the land. She was thinking of Tails and how bad of a day he was having. She was feeling rather sorry for him.

She sighed sadly to herself. "I wish there was something I could do to cheer Tails up." She said.

She then got an idea. It would be a lot of work, but it would be worth it to see the happy look on Tails' face.

Tails walked through the corridors of the Blue Typhoon. He had tripped on the final step upon entering and hit the hard metal floor, but he got back up and continued walking through the ship. There were hardly any stairs inside the vast space vessel. The only bad thing that could probably happen now was he tripping over his own feet. However, they were so far apart, there was little chance of that happening.

It had been quite some time since he had last step foot into his greatest accomplishment. How long had it been exactly? One hundred days, maybe a little more? He wasn't sure, but he figured one hundred sounded about right. Everytime he went onto the ship though, he saw her and that beautiful face of hers. It seemed as if her very spirit was haunting such a place. Which was probably why he stayed away for so long.

Everywhere he looked he saw the beautiful creature. There were probably more than a thousand places he looked and he saw her presence every time. However, he knew because of what he had done to her they were all lies. He could never look at anything upon the vast ship the same way again.

Even in his dreams she had haunted him. Even though the cruel hand of death separated them, they were together in his dreams. Every night, she haunted his mind with her presence. She was constantly on his mind and she was in every dream he had since he had lost her.

His friends giving him a simple "hello" never truly cheered him up. His friends would try to help, but it seemed that it was impossible for him to get over what he had lost. It wasn't simple for him to get over losing Cosmo. He always hoped each day that she would return and his life would be better once again. However that was an impossibility, as there was no way to bring her back. Then again, with how unknown of a creature she was, maybe there was a way to bring her back that nobody really knew about.

It was hard for him to continue on after losing her. No matter where he went, she was always on his mind. His love for her never diminished. It always there and increased every single day. When the day fell to a close, it was simply a hard day for him, but his love for her never lingered.

A simple phrase to describe how he was, was probably "here without you". He was there without Cosmo. That's the way it was everywhere he went. However, in his dreams it was just the two of them. His dreams were the only place he would see her. Tonight would probably be the same for him as it was every night.

He soon reached the bridge of the ship and looked around the area. Suddenly, he noticed someone else was in the ship with him. Sitting on one of the seats napping was a blue hedgehog that was only slightly taller than he was. It was his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was known as the blue wonder upon the world. He was famously known for his amazing unmatched speed of over seven hundred miles an hour. However, he was known to be a hero that had saved many from life threatening evil forces. Especially one they all knew well, but that evil was unusually quiet lately. Maybe he had given up, but they doubted that. The evil they all knew was definitely up to something. They just had to wait until he made his next move.

He approached the hedgehog that he had known since he was only a baby and shook him gently. "Sonic?" He asked, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, waking up. "Oh, hi Tails!"

"What are you doing here?"

Sonic sighed. "I was doing an early morning run when it started raining. Your house was the closest, so I decided to crash here until the storm stops. Hope you don't mind." He smiled at him.

Tails returned the smile. "It's okay, Sonic! You just had to ask."

"So, how is it going today?" He asked, wanting to start a conversation with the two tailed fox.

His smile suddenly faded and he sighed. "Not too well, Sonic. I've been having a bad day."

This slightly interested the hedgehog. "You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Well, okay! Basically it's like this…"

Tails told him the entire story of how his day was going and the hedgehog was very surprised to hear just how bad of a day he was having.

"Boy, you are having a bad day!" Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "Tell me about it."

There was also something else that had caught his interest in Tails' story. "Hey, by the way, what was that scary dream about anyways?" He asked him.

"Well, I dreamed that Cosmo was back."

"That doesn't sound so bad!"

"Oh yeah? Well I also dreamed that she had turned evil and that Dr. Eggman was her father."

"Ugh!" Sonic said in disgust. He wouldn't want to be the child to their common enemy in a million years.

Tails laughed a little at seeing Sonic's face. "Yeah. I woke up right when she was about to kill me. After that, it was just one weird thing after another."

"Well don't worry about it too much, bro. Everyone has a bad day every now and then." Sonic told him.

"Even one's this bad?"

"Hey, we give Eggman one of those every time he attacks!" Sonic said with a grin on his face.

That brought out a laugh from the two tailed fox. "I guess you're right."

"See? A bad day is no big deal. You just have to run it out is all."

Tails was now feeling a lot better after having his little talk with Sonic. "Thanks Sonic. I'm feeling a lot better."

"No problem!" Sonic said giving Tails a smile, a wink and a thumb's up.

Tails then decided to check his watch to see what time it was and his eyes went wide what the time was. "Ah damn it! I'm late for my dentist appointment!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you there in no time." Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' wrist. "Hang on!" He shouted as he took off at nearly the speed of sound.

The two soon exited the house and headed towards the dentist office. The rain had stopped moments ago and the sun was shining through the land, slightly warming the earth. A creature was hiding in a bush near the house and popped its head out. It then sneaked into the house. It then went into the room where the plant was. The creature then took the plant and left with it, leaving only a small note behind.

They arrived at the dentist office in just a few minutes. "Best of luck to ya, Tails." Sonic said before taking off at the speed of sound to finish the run he had started earlier that day.

"Bye Sonic!" Tails yelled back.

He entered the office and went up to the reception desk. Using his two tails, he spun them like propellers on a plane and lifted himself higher and so that the receptionist could see him.

"Hi! I'm here for my appointment." He told the receptionist who looked like a black cat with a white belly.

"Ah, Mr. Prowler. Dr. Brown has been expecting you. He's in his office waiting for you." She told him.

"Thanks." He said and lowered himself back to ground level. He then headed into Dr. Brown's office.

Dr. Brown was a brown bear. Tails had known him for several years. In fact, every dentist appointment Tails had was entrusted to Dr. Brown. The bear looked over behind his shoulder when he heard someone coming in.

"Ah, Tails! Glad you could make it. I was just about to cancel your appointment. I hope everything is alright." He said.

"I'm just not having the best day." Tails told him.

"Well let's get that tooth of yours fixed, shall we?"

Tails seated himself in the adjustable recliner that was prepared for him. He leaned back and opened wide and so that Dr. Brown could take a look at his teeth. Using a tool that had a small mirror the dentist carefully examined the teeth. He easily found the tooth way in the back that was broken.

"Ah, there it is. How exactly did you break your tooth? I've actually known you to take good care of them." The dentist asked Tails as he removed the tool from the mouth.

"Well I was cleaning up a little mess and I slipped and fell onto the hard floor." Tails told him.

"Hmm, rare, but possible nonetheless." He told the young fox. "It looks like you just need a small filling and the tooth will be as good as new."

Tails sighed. "I'm glad that's all it'll take. With how my day is going, I was worried that I might need a root canal."

Dr. Brown chuckled. "Having a bad day, are we?" He asked.

Tails forced out a laugh. "You could say that."

"I just need to grab a few things and we can begin." Dr. Brown said as he left the room.

Tails sighed as he was now left alone in the room. It was rather quiet in such a big room. He could probably barely make out the sounds of creatures talking outside of the room about who-knows-what? His mind started to drift as yet another memory with his beloved overtook his mind.

Tails is walking away from Cosmo after having a little talk with her. Cosmo decided to chase after him.

"Tails, wait!" She called out.

Suddenly, as she was running up to him, she tripped over a taut rope. Upon her fall, Tails turned around and caught her in his arms. Unknown to them, they were standing on a spring-loaded trap that activated not long after Tails caught Cosmo in his arms. The moon of the planet they were on shined upon them as they were flying through the air.

As this was happening, the two looked into the eyes of one another and their hearts started to swell. Cupid's little spell of love was working upon them. They then splashed into a lake and surfaced together, holding one another as if they were about to embrace in a ritual of romance.

"Are you alright, Cosmo?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Tails." She answered him.

They then turned their heads and looked upon the moon. The sight of the moon seemed to take their breath away. They sat there in the lake of love and embraced one another as they looked upon the beautiful blue moon. The only sound they could hear was the sound of their rapidly beating hearts, as they seemed to be oblivious to someone who was squabbling behind them in anger. The memory ended there.

Tails didn't understand why it was that memory that had invaded his mind. Then again, the memories that invaded him were always random so they hardly ever made sense when they happened. He missed his love greatly. A part of him had believed that he would never see her again, despite what everyone was telling him. He didn't understand how taking care of the plant would bring her back as it was far beyond all logic. He had pretty much given up hope by now.

Dr. Brown then came back into the room with a rather disappointed look upon his face. "Either I have misplaced or ran out all of my anesthetic as I can't seem to find any." He then bent down to Tails' eye level. "Tails, it is your choice as to whether we should do it now without the anesthetic or to wait until I have some and do it later. Understand that without the anesthetic, you will be feeling a lot of pain."

Tails sighed. He had figured out some time ago that this would happen. He really didn't want to suffer for another day with a broken tooth. He made a decision he would soon regret.

"Let's just get this over with. I really don't want to go through another day with a broken tooth." He said.

Dr. Brown sighed. "Very well, then. All I ask now is for you to hold as still as possible." He said. He then took a tool that had a very small drill on it. "Brace yourself, Tails. This is really going to hurt."

He got to work on Tails' broken tooth. The dentist wasn't kidding as it did actually hurt. He screamed through the whole procedure but kept as still as possible.

It was fifteen minutes later that the dentist was finished. Tails was now walking towards his next destination. He was in a world of pain at this current moment as he was nursing his right cheek. The dentist had given him a few painkillers, but they would take time to work. Just like many young patients, he had gotten a lollipop for being such a good boy during his visit. He decided to eat it, as he hadn't had a single thing to eat all day. Once he was finished eating the candy part of it, he discarded the stick into a trash bin as he headed to wherever it was he was going.

He soon arrived at another house. He was told by the resident of the house to come here today for a reason he didn't know himself. He went up to the front of the house and knocked upon the door. The one to answer the door was a pink hedgehog that wore a red tank top dress, a pair of red boots and a pink headband. The new female looked upon the two tailed fox as she smiled at him.

"Hi Tails!" She said.

"Hi Amy! You wanted me to come over for some reason?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! My TV is broken and the repairman can't come until next week! You think you can fix it for me?"

"Sure! It won't be a problem."

He entered the house. Amy then gave him a box of tools that she had for repairing stuff. He then approached the TV and got to work. One would question a ten-year old repairing a TV. However, Tails was always good with fixing any modern day device since he was four, at least that's what his friends could tell you. It was about fifteen minutes of working on it that Tails was sure he had it repaired.

"Okay, how about you try it now?" He asked her.

Amy grabbed the remote and pushed the POWER button. The TV turned on and showed a full colored picture of two characters on a TV show talking that was completely visible. She could also hear the characters talking. She was very pleased with the results.

"It works great now, Tails! Thanks!" She said happily.

"Well I'm glad something went right today." He said with a forced smile.

The statement perplexed Amy a bit. "Everything going well today, Tails?" She asked.

Tails sighed. "I've just been having a really bad day today."

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that." Amy said in a sad tone. Suddenly a growl filled the air. "Tails, was that your stomach?"

Tails put a hand on his stomach and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah! The day has been so bad for me that I haven't had a decent meal all day." He told her.

"Wow! You must be having a bad day if you can't even get a good meal. Come on in to the kitchen. I'll fix you something as your reward." She said and Tails immediately followed eager to get a good meal.

Tails would describe the meal he received as delicious. It was only some sandwiches, but they were very tasty. As Tails ate his meal he explained his entire day to Amy. He even reluctantly told her about the embarrassing moments. She just couldn't help but laugh at those moments and immediately apologized when she saw the hurt look on his face that appeared every time she laughed at him. When he told her about the burned suit Amy was very sad to hear how the dry cleaner had burned it. However, she perked up almost immediately as she remembered that she had bought him a matching spare suit. He happily but reluctantly accepted it. As soon as he was finished with his meal he thanked her for it and left with his new suit.

As he walked home Tails looked up at the sky and noticed more dark clouds coming in meaning there was a chance for more rain. He sighed at the sight of the clouds. He hurried home as fast as he could, hoping not to get rained on. Luckily for him, the clouds didn't release any rain upon the earth.

As soon as he reached his home he headed for the kitchen to check on Cosmo and realized that the plant was missing. He started to go into a panic mode, but then he noticed that there was a note where the plant was. He decided to read it.

Dear Tails,

I bet that you have noticed by now that Cosmo is not at your home. Do not worry, she is safe with me. I thought it would be a good idea for me to take care of her since you're having such a bad day, which I am very sorry for.

Tails, I have a little gift for you. However, my little present is much too big for me to carry all by myself to your house. Would you mind coming by and picking it up? Thanks!

Oh, and would you mind wearing that suit Amy got you when you come over? I just love seeing you in it.

Thanks again.

With love from your best friend,

Cream

Tails was very relieved to learn that Cosmo was safe with Cream. He didn't understand why Cream wanted to see him in the suit Amy got him so much. However, he just shrugged it off and went upstairs to get ready.

Little did he know that what Cream had planned would forever change his life, and hopefully for the better.

---End Chapter 3---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that.

Please review!

Next one will be posted Wednesday.

See ya later!


	5. Never Gonna Let You Go

Well, here it is! One of the most shocking chapters in this story.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 4**

**Never Gonna Let You Go**

Tails was upstairs looking at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. He was busy fixing his tie at this very moment. He always felt weird wearing clothes of any kind. The suit at hand consisted of a white long sleeved buttoned vest, a red bow tie and black jacket that would glitter in the right lighting conditions. He didn't understand why Cream wanted to see him in his new suit. A part of him thought it might have something to do with whatever Cream had gotten him. Then again that made very little sense. So he was completely oblivious to what was going on.

He sighed as he looked at himself. His mind was wavering in a fantasy where he and his beloved were dancing together. Why this particular one was going through his mind he didn't understand. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was wearing a suit. However, the fantasies were always random appearances, so it actually fitting in was just a coincidence.

He then decided to head over to Cream's house. As he headed over there, the sun was starting to set and night would soon come. It wouldn't be long until his bad day was over with. He was glad it would soon be over and put it all behind.

Inside Cream's house, the little rabbit was looking through the window and awaiting his arrival. Within the house, residents were chatting with one another. Talking about how big of a surprise this was going to be. Suddenly, Cream noticed something in the distance.

"Quick everyone! Tails is coming!" She said.

Everyone quickly hid. They hid behind whatever they could. A wall, a desk, a chair, you name it, they hid behind it. A few residents even decided imitate an object within the house. One in particular grabbed a lampshade and covered its head. Another one had actually been able to imitate a chair. How that could be pulled off was unknown.

A knock came to the door and Cream opened it to find Tails standing there in the doorway.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up my gift you told me about." He said.

Right when he finished the sentence, everyone that was hiding jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Tails ended up with a shocked look upon his face when he saw everyone jump out. All of his friends, along with a few unexpected faces, were all there. Along with Sonic, Amy and Vector, there were many others there. There was a red echidna with spiked knuckles that was known as Knuckles, who was standing next to a female white bat. She wore long black boots, along with a pink heart shaped at the chest skirt that showed off her figure. She was known as Rouge the Bat, but everyone called her Rouge. There was also a purple chameleon and a bee that wore a zipped up orange jacket and orange boots. They were known as Espio and Charmy respectively. However, the most unique one to see was a very dark blue robot with ears that would be in the shape of that of a cat or a bat. He had pupils that were dark green that were surrounded by an iris of light green. He also had on a gray belt with a yellow "M" buckle that held a rocket pack on his back. He was known as Bokkun.

Bokkun used to be one of the robots of their common enemy, Dr. Eggman. However, he one day had had enough of the evil doctor's abusive commanding. He betrayed Dr. Eggman when the evil doctor put the life of Cream in danger. He saved her from a life threatening experience that haunted her to this very day. The truth was that he cared about her with all his heart and chose to betray Eggman for that reason. Eggman was furious upon hearing this and tried to destroy him, but Sonic had destroyed the machine that Eggman was using before he could fire off another shot and the evil madman ran off to begin his next plan. Bokkun had been living with Cream since. He had developed a deep friendship with Cream by now, but he wanted something more with her… much more.

Cream then smiled at Tails. "I told you that my gift to you was too big to carry." She said.

"You mean… you threw this party… just for me?" Tails asked.

Cream nodded shyly. "Yes Tails. I couldn't stand seeing you so sad. So I decided to throw this little party to cheer you up."

Tails smiled at her. "Thanks for the party, Cream." Tails then looked around and noticed he was the only one dress up for the party. "Hey, how come you guys aren't dressed up?"

"Hey, how come you dressed up anyways?" Amy asked.

"Well, because Cream left me a note that told me to wear this."

This really confused everyone. Why did Cream only want Tails dressed up?

"What is she up to?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Rouge answered who was amazingly the first one to the party and had been around since. "Do you know, Bokkun?"

"Cream has kept me busy decorating the place. So I don't know what she's up to." The black robot admitted.

"I've been here for a while and I don't know what's going on." Vector said.

"That's because you've been flirting with Cream's mother since you got here." Sonic said.

"You take that back!" The crocodile yelled with an angry blush.

"What's going on Cream?" Espio asked.

"Tails." Cream began getting the fox's attention. "I have one last surprise for you. Before I show you my surprise, I have something I want to say."

"What is it Cream?" Tails asked.

"Ever since we promised eachother to try and bring Cosmo back, I feel that we have grown closer since then. I see you as one of the greatest friends I could ever have, and you probably feel the same way. I must admit that I have developed a crush on you, but I know where your heart truly lies, Tails, and as a true friend, I won't stand in the way of that."

Tails was surprised when he heard that his best friend had a crush on him. Then again, what girl couldn't love him? Even Amy had developed feelings for him, but her heart truly lied with Sonic. Rouge had to admit that the little fox was cute, but she would also admit that her heart was leaning towards someone else. Tails was just someone who could be loved by anyone. So a young rabbit like this, was not a surprise.

"Tails, meet the one your heart is meant for." Cream said as she had him look ahead.

Someone was approaching him. Tails had a look on his face that when beyond that of shock. It was higher than disbelief. His feelings could not be described by looking at him. The being approaching was human shaped and female. She had green hair that barely went past her neck. A pair of yet to bloom red rose buds were in her hair. Her eyes reflected the color of the vast ocean. She wore a dress that was green at the top half, yellow at the sleeves and white at the bottom half, that had green tips at the end. She smiled at the two tailed fox.

"Hello Tails." She said.

He couldn't believe it. Standing only a few feet from him was his beloved. The girl he had fallen in love with no more than a year ago. The very one that had sacrificed herself to save the entire galaxy. He couldn't believe it. She was back.

"C-C-C-Cosmo?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes Tails, it's me." She said.

"Cosmo!" He said as he gave her a loving hug.

A part of him didn't want to believe what was happening. Then again, how could he deny it when he was feeling the arms of the girl he loved wrapped around him. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy of any kind. He cried tears of happiness into her shoulder.

"I-I can't believe you're back!" Tails said while sobbing.

Cosmo pulled him out of the hug and affectionately wiped away his tears. "Yes, I am back Tails, and this time I'm here to stay." She said in a loving voice.

"But… but how did you come back?"

"You have Cream to thank for that."

This had shocked the fox completely. He would've expected Sonic if anyone. He would've even believed it if Dr. Eggman brought her back. With Cream it was an impossibility.

Before Tails could ask Cream how, she answered him. "You know that soil I used today when Cosmo was on the brink of death?" Tails nodded. "That soil is from her home planet. Cosmo told me of a legend where the soil on her home planet had the power to bring someone of her species back from the dead. However, this required that the power of the Chaos Emeralds failing to bring that one back. Sadly, it was highly believed to be a myth, so hardly anyone was attempted to being brought back. Then the life of Cosmo was on the line and it was all I had to try and save her, so I used it. I guess the legend was true."

Tails then walked up to Cream and hugged her. "Thank you, Cream! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me." He said.

They then pulled away from one another. "Just do what you promised me." She whispered to him.

Then a memory that he had forgotten about entered his mind. The scene at hand was the one after Cosmo had died and he was talking to her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you in bringing Cosmo back." She said with a smile.

Tails smiled and placed his hands around the one that Cream was holding the seed in. "Thanks, Cream! It means a lot to me." He said.

"Will you just do me one thing?" Cream asked.

"Um, sure, I guess!"

"When we bring her back, will you promise to tell her how you really feel about her?" She asked.

This had shocked the young fox very quickly. He had guessed that Cream had figured it out too.

"Yes, I promise. I promise to tell her that I love her." He said sincerely. The memory ended there.

He had now remembered the promise he made to her and he knew it was wise not to break any promise you made to a child. He nodded to her and went back over to Cosmo. He then held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Cosmo… ever since the day you crashed on this planet… I felt something special for you. For a while I… I wasn't sure what it was. As the days went on, that feeling was growing stronger within me. Then one day, I figured out what it was. I wanted to tell you everything, but I was always afraid of what you would say if you found out. Then came the day that I thought you would leave me forever. The day you had to be sacrificed to save the entire galaxy. It hurt me so much to do that, Cosmo."

"I'm so sorry for that to happen, Tails." Cosmo interrupted him.

"Please let me finish." Cosmo nodded and promised within her heart that she wouldn't interrupt him. "Cosmo, I care about you so… so very much. I would even give up everything that was important to me just to have you in my life. I… I guess what I'm trying to say is… Cosmo, I love you."

"Tails, I… I love you too!" She said to him.

They then leaned towards one another. Their faces got closer and closer. The lips then touched and they embraced eachother in a loving kiss.

The kiss was sweeter to them than could ever be imagined. The first kiss is said to be the greatest feeling in your entire life, and such a thing wasn't lying to them. Then again, Tails couldn't call it his first as he was kissed by Rouge when she cleverly used it to beat him in a fighting tournament. However, Cosmo could and she loved it more than anything did, and since it came from the one she loved most, she loved it more.

They then parted and looked lovingly at one another. Charmy had kept his eyes from viewing the scene as he found it rather gross. He was at that age where most kids would find kissing gross. He then looked outside through the window and noticed many white particles falling gently and silently to the ground. Seeing that made him swell with happiness.

"Hey, guys! Look! It's snowing!" He announced.

This had gotten everyone's attention and they looked outside to see the earth start to be covered slowly with the beautiful snow.

"Is there something wrong with the Planet Egg?" Cosmo asked.

"Not really. It is normal around this time of the year." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah! It is that time of year." Tails said as he suddenly remembered the special time of year it was.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked, being very confused.

"Cosmo, you've come back at the time where we all start getting ready for what is said to be the greatest day of the year."

"What is that?" She asked.

"Don't worry Cosmo," Amy began, "when we go shopping for ya tomorrow, I'll tell you all about it."

"Well, okay Amy." She said, anxiously waiting to find out what was going on.

They then turned away from the window. "Well, I bet this has been one surprising day." Rouge said.

"Especially for Tails, with how bad his day has been and all." Knuckles said.

"Cream told me about the bad day you've been having today, and I'm so sorry for it Tails." Cosmo said.

"Don't worry about it, Cosmo. To be fully honest… with everything that has happened, I don't see how it can get any worse." Tails said.

As soon as he finished his sentence the power in the house suddenly went out and they were left in darkness within the entire house.

"Tails!" Everyone but Cosmo yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Tails said, noticing he had jinxed it.

They all then laughed about what had just happened. All of the hours within this day were nearly up. This bad day that Tails had would soon be over. However, he made a promise this very day, and it was that he would never ever let go of his beloved ever again.

---End Chapter 4---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that!

Next up is the start of Part 2.

It'll be posted on Sunday.

See ya later!


	6. Where are you Christmas?

Well, here's the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy it!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 5**

**Where Are You Christmas?**

It was the very next day. Cosmo awoke from her warm bed within the house of Cream the Rabbit. She still couldn't believe it herself. She was alive again. She also couldn't believe what was happening to her. Cream was so kind to her. She actually allowed Cosmo to stay at her house. Cosmo was basically keeping a promise to the little one when they first met.

Cosmo looked outside and saw the entire place that was covered with the beautiful white blanket of snow. Whenever snow fell upon the earth, it seemed to make nothing else matter for at least a moment. It seemed that snow was so beautiful, it attracted everyone.

Cosmo smiled as she looked at the peaceful area. Tails told her that it was a special time of year for this planet. Amy told her that she would explain everything about it to her. What was it that she would experience soon that was so wonderful?

She then saw Amy heading towards the house. She smiled as she saw her friend that would take her shopping today. Amy was wearing a pink coat with a hood over her head. She kind of looked like an Eskimo when she wore it. Such a coat was quite popular whenever it was so cold out.

Cosmo quickly rushed outside to meet her friend. However, once outside the warm house she immediately regretted not having something warm on as a cold wind blew at her and caused her to shiver.

Amy rushed up to her freezing friend and giggled. "I guess I should tell you that it's wise to wear a coat at this time of year. Good thing I brought this along." She said as she took out a purple coat that also had a hood that was colored purple. Best of all, it was just Cosmo's size.

Cosmo smiled. "Thank you Amy." She said. She then put the coat on and sighed in relief upon feeling warmth. "That's better."

The two of them then started walking towards town. "I figured that since you were just barely brought back to life that you didn't have any new clothes, so that's why we're doing this little shopping spree today, to get you your own wardrobe."

"I really appreciate it Amy. Thanks!"

"No problem! It's the least I can do for a friend. Oh, and don't worry, this whole shopping trip is on me."

So they shopped up until the afternoon. The color of clothing Cosmo mainly went for was green. It seemed to really be her color. She also liked the blue and a few black ones. This had really shocked Amy, as it was a color she didn't expect out of Cosmo. However Amy just shrugged it off and decided not to ask. They then went for some shoes. Cosmo seemed to be very attracted to the high-heeled ones. She seemed to really like green, but it wasn't easy to find that color of shoes, as that wasn't really popular. She also bought some red ones. Amy kept her promise and paid for every cent of it… with her credit card.

They were soon walking out of the mall and Cosmo was wearing her new green coat that had a hood that was covering her head. They were carrying several bags that were filled with Cosmo's new stuff. Amy was impressed with how much Cosmo was carrying. It seemed like only yesterday to Amy that when they first met Cosmo could barely handle a few bags by herself. Now at this point, Cosmo was carrying six full bags all by herself with ease.

"Thank you so much for taking me shopping today, Amy." Cosmo said.

"Like I said, it's the least I can do for a friend." Amy said.

"But, are you sure it's not too much? I mean it was…"

"It's no trouble at all." Amy interrupted. "When I was young, I belonged to a very rich family. They were so rich, we were probably the richest family on the planet." She then showed a sad face as she remembered everything. "But…"

"But what, Amy?"

"The problem was, they weren't very caring. The only thing they seemed to care about was money. They even didn't like very many of my friends because they weren't as rich as I was. They even paid a police officer to arrest the parents of one of my friends. She ended up in a foster home because of them."

"Oh! That's so sad!" Cosmo said, feeling sorry.

"They even paid someone to marry me. One day, Dr. Eggman killed them. I did hate them but I still loved them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Amy."

"It's okay. Anyways, when they died I got every cent of their money because I am their only living heir. As you can imagine, it is very easy for me to spend so much on a simple shopping spree."

"Wow! You know, Tails told me that most people with a lot of money buy expensive mansions, wear exotic clothing, eat rare foods, but worst of all, act like real snobs."

"Well I'm nothing like that at all." Amy said with her hands on her hips, feeling somewhat insulted. "In fact, I even give several thousand dollars to the poor every Christmas."

"Christmas?" Cosmo asked with curiosity, interrupting Amy.

"Oh yeah! In all the excitement of shopping, I forgot that I was supposed to tell you." She said with giggling in her voice. "Christmas is the special day this planet is going to be celebrating soon."

"Oh! That would explain all of the decorations I saw while we were shopping, right?"

"Yep! It's a special time of year where we buy presents for everyone. There's even songs, lots and lots of pretty lights decorated in many ways, but best of all, mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?"

"They say that if you stand under the mistletoe, you get kissed. And this year I'm going to catch my Sonikku under it!"

"Still calling Sonic, Sonikku. You haven't changed much, huh?"

"Nope! I'm not giving up until I win Sonic's heart over!" It seemed that when she said the second sentence a fire of confidence burned through her.

Cosmo sweat dropped in nervousness. "Okay." She then decided to play it safe and change the subject. "Well anyway, this Christmas thing sounds like a lot of fun. I think I'll really enjoy it."

"Trust me Cosmo, you're going to love it!"

Cosmo soon got home and put away her new clothes and shoes. She then decided that since she had been in the same clothing for so long, it was time for a change. She decided to wear her brand new green dress that covered her legs. She also decided to put on her brand new blue buttoned sweater. As for shoes, she went with her brand new black boots. Since she was going back outside, she grabbed her new green coat with a hood. She then rushed back out and started to head over to Tails' house.

At this moment, Tails was working on another of his little contraptions. Even though it was real, he still couldn't believe it. By a miracle beyond miracles, the love of his life was alive again. Also, for the first time since her death, he was happy again. During the time of her death, he had gone into a deep state of depression. His friends had tried to help him, but their efforts were in vain. He had even had thoughts of suicide and so that he could join her in the afterlife.

This wasn't the only time he had thoughts of suicide in his life. Before he met Sonic he was bullied because of his two tails. At the time he would've described his life as a living hell. He thought that the world wouldn't care if he died. Then he met Sonic and his whole life changed. He now had friends that truly cared about him. He had friends that would risk their own life to save him if he was ever in danger. He had to admit that he was truly blessed.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. He quickly hid what he was working on and went up to the door. He opened the door to see Cosmo in her new clothes. Seeing her in her new coat took his breath away, then again, seeing her in any type of clothing would take his breath away. She was just the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

"Hi Tails!" Cosmo greeted him.

"Hey Cosmo." Tails greeted back and invited her in. As soon as Cosmo entered she gave Tails a deep loving kiss. "Wow! I'm still trying to get used to that." He said, which made Cosmo giggle at him.

Cosmo then hung her coat on a nearby coat rack. Tails smile seemed to only grow brighter when he saw her in her new blue sweater.

"Whoa! You look good in that, Cosmo." Tails said.

"Thank you, Tails! Amy took me shopping today."

"Leave it to Amy to find the perfect clothing for you." That made Cosmo laugh.

Tails loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. Now that she was back, there was so much that he wanted to do with her.

"So what have you been doing, Tails?" She asked.

"Just working on my latest project." He said.

"Still keeping busy, huh?"

"Yeah, but I make sure to set aside time for friends everyday."

"That's good. I just hope I'm not interrupting anything important." She said with a bit of concern.

"It's nothing too big. Besides, I could use a break from it anyways. So you came over at just the perfect time."

She then smiled at him. "That's good to hear."

There was then a long silence between the two until Tails broke it.

"So, did Amy tell you about what's going on soon?"

"Yeah, she told me all about this Christmas thing. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"You bet it is! But don't forget, she can go overboard when she explains something like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's so caught up in all of the commercialism that has been created for it, that she has forgotten what Christmas is really about."

"What is it about then?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know it's not about the decorations, the lights, the presents or any of those other things. It's something more… something deeper. It's something that's in the heart of everyone, but is easily blocked out by what we have created for it. That's all I know really."

"So, none of the stuff I saw out at the stores is what it's about?"

"No, but I've heard that they help you remember what it's really about. Even if everything was taken away from us and we were left with nothing, it would still be Christmas. That's because Christmas is in the heart of everyone."

"I see now. That's why so many care about it, huh?"

"Yep, it's something really special." Tails said. 'And you're special to me too, Cosmo, but if only I had the courage to tell you how special you are to me. Maybe by Christmas, I will tell you.'

---End Chapter 5---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well I hope you enjoyed that.

Please Review.

Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.

See ya later!


	7. Silver and Gold

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 6**

**Silver and Gold**

Tails and Cosmo had talked to one another for more than an hour. During that time Cosmo was able to catch up on what her friend had been up to since the time of her death. It was the same old for Tails. He was always keeping busy working on his many inventions. He then decided to talk to Cosmo about a little something.

"Hey Cosmo, we've got this little tradition that I think you can help us out with." Tails said.

"What is it, Tails?" She asked.

"Well, we like to decorate one of the pine trees in the woods and make it our Christmas tree."

"Really?"

"Yep! And I would like you to help us find the perfect tree to decorate. With your special power, I'm sure you can do it."

"Sure, Tails. I can take care of it right away." Cosmo then rushed back up to the door and got her coat. "I'll see ya later, Tails."

"Bye, Cosmo." He said as the one creature that he considered the most beautiful in the universe left.

Cosmo soon arrived at the forest. There were a ton of pine trees to choose from. The sizes ranged from smaller than she was to ones that would never fit inside even the biggest house in the universe. She looked at it all with awe.

She then walked up to one of the taller pine trees and put her hand upon it. While doing this, she was able to speak with the plants.

"Tree, can you help me with something?" Cosmo asked the tree with her mind. The tree was able to speak back to her.

"What is it little one?" The tree asked.

"Can you tell me which one of you would like to be our Christmas tree?"

"Ah! Quite the selection you have then. There are many of us that would love to become a Christmas tree. Although we do understand one thing and that is that if we want that desire, we would have to be chopped down and be forced to slowly die. However, in our last moments of life, we would indeed enjoy bringing a family so much happiness. It would make us happy as well."

"Well, we don't plan on chopping down the one we would select, just decorate it."

"I see, then I know someone who would love it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Deep within the woods is a tree that is taller than any of us. It is known around here to be the king of trees. It was actually marked by someone long ago. If you can find the one with a crown carved into it, then you shall find the one that longs to be a Christmas tree."

"Thank you! Can you tell me where to find it?"

"Well, I don't know the exact location, but it is said that if you follow the wind, you will find it."

Cosmo removed her hand from the tree when she heard that. It confused her a little. What did the tree mean by "follow the wind"? She guessed she had to go in the direction the wind was blowing. The wind blew near her. She identified the direction the wind was blowing and headed in that direction.

As she followed the wind she went deeper and deeper into the woods. At some points the wind seemed to change direction. It was strange how the wind changed direction like that. Cosmo though knew that some planets held secrets. There were times that different parts of a planet could do unusual and supernatural things. Maybe the wind being able to blow in different directions in this forest was one of the many secrets of this planet.

She soon arrived at her destination. The wind was blowing in several different directions and was hitting a single tree. She looked up at it with awe. She couldn't believe how big it was. It was probably more than a hundred feet tall. On a planet that had life, it wasn't often one would find a tree so big. She then looked upon the base of the tree and spotted a crown carved on it. She smiled, as she now knew that this was the tree she was looking for.

She put her hand up to the tree to speak to it. "Hello." She said.

"Well hello there. What is it that you want?" The tree asked.

"I have chosen you to become the Christmas tree for me and my friends."

"Really? Me? You must be joking! For me, every year it is the same thing. Every other tree in the area is cut down, only because it is smaller than I am. Though years ago it was not for that reason. Usually, people wanted the biggest tree possible. Because I was so small, no one wanted me. Then I went through a growth spurt one year because of few trees taking any sunlight I would need. I thought that since I was now the biggest tree, I would finally become a Christmas tree. Then when I saw that on Christmas Eve that my friend was cut down, I asked him why? He told me that I was too big now. It saddened me greatly. One day, someone carved that crown on me to indicate me as "The King of Trees". Though I was happy to earn such a title, I still longed for one thing, to become a Christmas tree. Though what do you care? I'm just too big, right?"

"Well, you are too big, but me and my friends aren't going to cut one down this year, we're just going to decorate one and I have chosen you to be the one we will decorate."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then you have no idea how happy you have made me. If I could, I'd be shedding tears right now. Thank you very much for this privilege."

"I'll be back with my friends soon then."

She then removed her hand, thus breaking off the communication, and headed back to Tails house.

It wasn't too long until Cosmo had reached the house of her love. She knocked on the door and patiently waited. The door soon opened and she smiled when she saw her two-tailed friend.

"Hi Tails!" Cosmo greeted.

"Hey there, Cosmo!" Tails greeted back.

"I found the perfect tree for us to have as our Christmas tree."

"Great! Let's go see it!"

Tails quickly put on a blue scarf around his neck and headed out into the woods with Cosmo. Tails was indeed one who wasn't much on clothing. His fur was able to keep him warm in the cold, brisk weather of winter. So why he even wore a scarf was questionable. Maybe it was to blend in with everyone that was outside.

Tails and Cosmo traveled through the forest with Cosmo leading the way. As they traveled through the forest, Tails noticed how the wind seemed to keep changing direction. It was rather unusual to him. Despite how long he had lived on the planet, he had not known this world to do that.

They soon arrived at their destination.

"Here it is, Tails!" Cosmo announced.

Tails looked up at the tree and was astonished just by its vast size. "Wow! It's so big!" He said.

"Well, what do you think?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know, Cosmo. It's pretty big. Are you sure you wouldn't want to pick something smaller?"

"I know it's big, but I had used my power to speak with the tree. It said that it had always wanted to be a Christmas tree, but... it was never chosen because of its size. Please, Tails? Won't you help me make this wish for this tree come true?" She pleaded with large puppy dog like eyes.

Seeing her eyes like that seemed to strike something in Tails' heart. He now knew that he would have a hard time saying no to her. He just couldn't say such a thing like that to her now.

He smiled at her. "Okay Cosmo, we'll decorate this tree." He said.

She then dived into him and gave him a deep kiss as Tails held her. "Thank you very much, Tails!" She said when they broke their kiss.

"Come on! Let's go get the others!"

From there, they returned to Tails house and made calls to their friends. Cosmo took care of calling Cream, Vanilla, which was the name of Cream's mother, Bokkun and surprisingly Rouge. Rouge happened to be at the house that Cosmo was currently living in. Rouge had been secretly keeping an eye on Bokkun since he had betrayed Dr. Eggman. She knew of the secret Bokkun had deep within his heart. Ever since she found out about the secret, it had interested her mind. A part of her wanted to know how it would work out. In fact, when the guardian's emerald had been destroyed, she had less and less of a desire to steal something. She had now joined the fight to defeat their common enemy. However, she was doing it her own way. She was now working with the government of their world and so that all charges against her would be dropped. At this point, she was on vacation, but when you work for the government, you could still be called upon in the state of an emergency. All she could do was hope that nothing that serious would happen.

As for Tails, he called up Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Charmy, Espio and Vector. There was one more he was considering calling, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to participate in such a thing. He also wasn't sure if he had changed his opinion about Cosmo. After all, the one Tails had considered calling had tried to destroy her. In the end, he decided against calling him up and leaving it at that.

It wasn't too long until they had gathered everyone up and headed out to where the tree was. Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Espio and Rouge all carried everything that was needed to decorate the tree. Cosmo led the way to the tree mainly because she knew where it was.

They all soon arrived at the tree they were going to decorate and everyone but Tails and Cosmo were surprised at how big it was.

"Oh my!" Vanilla said when she saw the vast size of it.

"It's so big!" Amy said in astonishment.

"Are you sure this is the right tree?" Knuckles asked.

"To be honest, I was imagining something smaller." Sonic said.

"I know you guys weren't expecting something so big, but Cosmo really wants this tree to be the one we decorate." Tails told them.

"In all honesty, it's the tree that wants it more than me." Cosmo said.

For a second they had to remember that Cosmo had the ability to talk to plants. They all then smiled at her.

"Okay, let's do it!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, we'll help you decorate this tree, Cosmo." Amy said.

"You can count on the Chaotix Detective Agency to help you, young lady!" Vector said as he, Espio and Charmy put their fist to their chest and bowed to her.

"We'll be happy to help you, Cosmo." Cream said. She then turned to her mom. "Right, mother?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll be more than happy to do it." Vanilla said.

"I'd definitely rather decorate some tree then do another embarrassing job for Dr. Eggman!" Bokkun said.

Rouge grunted. "Why not? I got nothing better to do." She said with a smirk.

"You bet we'll help you!" Sonic said as he gave her a grin, a thumb's up and winked at her.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Cosmo said.

"Okay, let's decorate this tree!" Tails shouted.

So they all got to work and decorated the giant tree. First came the lights, which were all tangled up right out of the box. Knuckles started to try to get them untangled, but it only got worse as he kept trying to untangle them. He then got really mad at the lights and threw them against the ground. Strangely, the resulting impact had caused them to untangle completely.

"Yeah! All right! No lights are going to get the best of the ultimate fighter!" Knuckles cheered as his friends sweat dropped in embarrassment.

After getting over the embarrassment, Tails grabbed one end of the long string of lights and then started spinning his tails in a propeller like motion. He then flew up the tree and attached them to the top. Sonic then grabbed the other end and ran around the huge tree at a high speed. It was only a few seconds later that he was done and the tree was decorated with many golden colored lights.

Next up was the tinsel. The tinsel was separated into several pieces. Tails, Cream, Rouge, Charmy and Bokkun all grabbed pieces of the tinsel and started decorating the tree with it. It wasn't too long until the tree was now decorated with silver colored tinsel.

Now came the big chore of decorating the tree with ornaments. Of course, with how high up the branches of the tree were, everyone who couldn't fly would need assistance. Despite that, they got to work.

Cosmo watched as her friends put up different kinds of ornaments on the tree. They seemed to resemble different things, rocking horses, teddy bears, dolls, cars, trains and many other things. There were also ones that were perfectly round and were of different colors. However, they seemed to be made of things of great value, resembling that of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, pearls, gold, silver and many other kinds of jewelry. Of course, Rouge, with her being a former thief, could tell you that they were nothing more than cheap imitations, but they seemed to hold the same beauty as the real deal.

As Cosmo watched her friends, a part of her wished she could participate with her own special little ornaments. Suddenly, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see Cream facing her with her arms behind her back.

"What is it, Cream?" Cosmo asked.

"Why are you so sad, Cosmo?" Cream asked.

"Well, I just wish I could join you guys in this decorating of the tree, but I don't have anything to hang on the tree."

Cream then smiled at her and revealed from behind her a small box, which she gave to Cosmo. "Maybe opening this will help you feel better." She said.

Cosmo opened the box and gasped when she saw the many small beautiful ornaments in the box. She took one that was colored in an emerald green shade and read the name "Cosmo" which seemed to be made out of diamonds. Her eyes started swell up with tears of happiness when she saw the name.

"Last year at Christmastime, me and my mom bought all of these ornaments for you in the hope that you would return and join us for Christmas. I was saddened greatly when you didn't join us last year. I may have enjoyed all of the gifts I got, but none of it would've compared to the happiness I would've received if you did join us. That's why I got them for you, and so that you could join us in this special time of year." Cream had explained to her.

Cosmo then hugged Cream and cried tears of happiness into her shoulder. "Thank you, Cream! Thank you so very much!"

Cream may've been surprised by the sudden hug, but she just smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome, Cosmo." They then separated their hug. "Now, let's work together and decorate this tree." She said.

Cosmo nodded and grabbed the box that contained all of the ornaments that now belonged to her. Cream then grabbed her and started flapping her ears. In an unknown way, the ears started to work as if they were wings and lifted the two of them up into the air.

Tails had already finished putting up his ornaments and was watching Cosmo putting up her ornaments with the assistance of Cream. A part of him wished he was the one carrying Cosmo and helping her put the ornaments on the tree. He did get a similar experience where he once helped her put up a disco ball for a party she was setting up. It was the same party where he had accidentally said she was so beautiful to him. A part of him now wished that she did hear him correctly.

Soon enough, everyone was done putting up his or her ornaments. At this point, there was only one thing left to put up.

"Well, there's only one thing left to put up." Tails said. He then searched through a box and pulled out an object.

"A star?" Cosmo questioned.

"Yep!" Tails said as he held the golden colored star that had a silver outline. "And it belongs at the very top of the tree. I've been told that without the star, it's not a Christmas tree. No matter how beautifully decorated it may be."

With that thought in mind, Cosmo wandered if the star was something that helped you remember the true meaning of Christmas. Tails then decided to do something rather special.

"Hey, I just had a thought! How about you put the star on the top of the tree? I'll help you to the top." He asked her.

"Thank you, Tails!" Cosmo said.

Cosmo took the star and held it tightly in her hands. Tails then placed his hands just below her hips and lifted her high into the air as he spun his two tails. Such a place that Tails put his hands at was rather sacred to a woman. Any male touching such a place would probably earn them a slap in the face. Despite this fact though, Cosmo didn't seem to mind Tails touching that part of her body as her lover lifted her up into the air. Maybe love had something to do with those that were allowed to touch such a sacred place. They soon reached the top of the tree and Cosmo placed the star right at the very top of the tree. Tails then lowered her down to the bottom. They all looked at the magnificent tree they had decorated. They all smiled at their work, feeling rather proud of their accomplishment.

"Okay!" Tails said as he grabbed the plug at the end of the string of the lights. "Here we go!" He then plugged it into a large battery that he had brought with him.

The tree lit up and glowed in a light of many different colors. They all looked at the lit up tree with awe.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Cosmo said when she looked at it.

Looking at the tree that was decorated with not only gold and silver, but also rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, pearls and many other types of jewels seemed to make it mean more than expected. There seemed to be a deeper meaning to Cosmo when she looked at a tree with such magnificence. It just seemed to mean so much more when such decorations were placed upon a Christmas tree.

Perhaps with the tree decorated this way, it seemed to be closer to the true meaning of Christmas. Cosmo knew that somehow, someway, she would find out what the true meaning of Christmas was, and cherish it forever.

"Hey Sonikku, do you know what we're standing under?" Amy asked Sonic.

Sonic looked up at the lowest branch of the tree above them and saw that he and Amy were standing right underneath the mistletoe. "Ah, shit!" He said.

He tried to run away, but Amy had grabbed him ahead of time. She then pulled him in and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips. Everyone laughed at Amy's Christmas wish coming true.

---End Chapter 6---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you all enjoyed that. Especially you SonAmy fans at the ending.

Next one will be up Sunday.

Please review!

See ya later!


	8. All I Want For Christmas is you

I'm terribly sorry for not posting last week. There were some complications with trying to get on-line, sadly.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.

WARNING: Adult Material Contained.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 7**

**All I Want For Christmas is you**

It was the very next day and tomorrow was Christmas. Any smart shopper would have all of their last minute shopping for Christmas done by now. However, Cosmo had yet to get everyone a gift. She was just barely brought back to life. She decided it was best to get Christmas gifts for everyone this very day.

However, there were complications. Cosmo thought hard about what everyone would want for Christmas. She had pretty much figured out everyone. There was only one left. It was her lover, Tails. It was difficult figuring out just what Tails wanted for such a special day. Cosmo knew the two-tailed fox very well, but she very little of what had strongly interested him. Cosmo knew that Tails liked working on his contraptions, but it seemed like he mainly just wanted to spend time with friends. His schedule was always open to his friends.

The other complication was that she had no money to buy gifts. However, she knew that problem was solved easily by Amy taking her Christmas shopping. She knew the pink hedgehog would be by soon. The complication in that was that she needed to get Amy a gift. If she wanted to keep it a surprise, she had to buy the gifts herself.

As she was thinking hard on the couch, she heard a knock on the door. She rushed up to the door and answered it to find Amy standing there in the doorway. She smiled at seeing the friend she was waiting for.

"Hi Cosmo." Amy said.

"Hi Amy!" Cosmo greeted back.

"You ready to go Christmas shopping?"

"Sure, just let me get ready."

With that, Cosmo rushed back upstairs to get ready while Amy invited herself in. She noticed it was a little quiet around the house. Maybe Cream, Vanilla and Bokkun were busy shopping as well. She decided to search the area and soon heard a bunch of noises coming from another room. She traveled in the direction of the sounds and found that Bokkun was in another room watching TV with the volume turned up a little loud.

She was surprised at what he was watching. It was a classic movie about a guy who had wished he was never born.

"Oh, I love this movie!" Amy said as she watched the main male and main female of the movie on a date.

"Yeah, for an old movie, it's quite good. I'm surprised they only air this at Christmas time." Bokkun said. He then turned his attention to Amy. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked her.

"I'm here to pick up Cosmo so we can go Christmas shopping. This is the last day to try to get everyone a gift before Christmas."

"Isn't it also the hardest?"

"Yeah, but what choice did Cosmo have? She was just reborn."

"Hmm, good point." He then turned his attention back to the TV where it was at the one point where the main female character had accidentally lost her clothing and was hiding in the bushes off screen. Bokkun started to stifle a laugh.

"Oh! That is so embarrassing!" Amy said.

Bokkun couldn't hold it back any longer and started to laugh out loud. "Yeah! But it sure is funny!"

Sadly, that remark had earned him a hit on the head from Amy's hammer. "You do not laugh at a woman's embarrassment, you pervert!" She scolded him.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"Humph! Anyways, how's your relationship with Cream going?"

Amy herself knew of the relationship that Bokkun had with Cream. It became rather obvious to all of them once they saw Bokkun had saved Cream and protected her from Eggman.

"Not too good! She must really hate me!" Bokkun said in a rather sad tone. He was always emotional.

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Because she has a crush on Tails!" He sobbed.

Amy was saddened when she saw the look on his face. She decided to try and cheer him up. "Look! Any girl can get a crush on Tails! Heck, even I have one! He is a little bit too cute for his own good. Besides, I doubt Cream hates you."

"How do you know? After all, she was caught in the explosion of several of those exploding TVs I always sent you guys whenever Eggman had me give you messages."

"We all know you were only programmed to do such a thing. However, you found a way to go against your own programming and betray Eggman completely. You even protected Cream, remember? I'm sure she appreciates that, otherwise she wouldn't be allowing you to live here. If she did hate you, you would've been thrown out of her house."

"I guess you're right, but how can I show her how much I care?"

"Maybe do something special for her tomorrow on Christmas. Make that special day extra special. One she will remember forever."

"Well, okay! But… what should I do?"

"I think I might have an idea!"

"Okay! I'm ready!" Cosmo suddenly said as she appeared behind Amy.

"Uh, hold on for just a minute, Bokkun." Amy said as she went to meet Cosmo.

"Well, I'm ready to go!" Cosmo said as she was dressed in a blue dress and was wearing her green coat with a hood.

"Listen Cosmo, there's been a change of plans."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've decided to stay and help Bokkun with his special gift for Cream."

"But, we were supposed to go Christmas shopping together." Cosmo said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry too much though. Here!" Amy said as she gave Cosmo a big wad of cash.

"What's this?"

"This is the money you'll be using to buy gifts for us. Now remember, it is only a thousand dollars, so be careful. I always try to limit myself so I can have plenty to give to the poor for Christmas. It is very easy to get tempted to buy gifts for yourself with the money. Just remember that you're getting gifts for your friends and not for yourself."

"Thank you, Amy! I promise! I will be careful." Cosmo said. She then put the money into one of the pockets on her coat and left the house.

Amy then went back to where Bokkun was waiting for her. "Okay, here's what we're going to do…" She began with discussing the plan.

It didn't take Cosmo too long to get to the town by herself. However, when she got there, she saw that the stores were packed. This was the problem with shopping on Christmas Eve. Seeing this, she knew she had to hurry if she wanted to get the gifts that she wanted to for her friends.

As she shopped, she saw the many creatures fighting over the items they wanted to get for their family and friends. It was as if it was the most important thing to do. It was basically complete chaos in the stores. Everyone seemed to be on a short fuse. It seemed as if anything could set them off.

Cosmo found one of the items that she wanted to get for one of her friends and grabbed it off the shelf. She held the item tightly in her arms in a way of protecting it. It was hard getting the items she was looking for. However, in some unknown way, she was able to get them all… all except one.

She then saw something. It hit her, the perfect gift for Tails. She rushed to get it. However, right before she could grab it, someone else did, leaving her to fall face first on the floor. The cat that had grabbed it ran off, leaving a hurt Cosmo to sob.

All she wanted was to get all her friends the perfect gift for Christmas. She also wanted to make Tails happy by getting him the most perfect gift she could think of.

"Attention customers, the mall will be closing in thirty minutes. Please make your way to the registers with your items, and have a Merry Christmas!" A voice from the intercom rang.

Cosmo gave out a sad sigh of defeat. This was the main problem with shopping for Christmas gifts at the last minute. Chances were that you weren't able to get any of the gifts you wanted to buy. She was lucky to get any of the gifts. She decided to just buy what she was able to get and go back to Cream's house.

By the time she had purchased her gifts, it was dark outside. It was also snowing lightly. It was a little creepy outside, but she knew she had to be brave and head back to Cream's house. As she traveled back home though, a strong snowstorm hit. It was forcing her back a bit, but she was determined to battle the powerful winds and make it back.

However, she soon started to become exhausted and collapsed. She then lifted herself up and spotted a house in the distance. She decided to reach the house and rest there until the snowstorm cleared up.

Meanwhile, Tails was busy working on his little contraption. He was nearly complete. There were only a few nuts and bolts left to go. He put in the final screw necessary to finish it and tightened it. With that, he wiped the beads off his forehead, stepped back and looked at his marvelous piece of work. He knew that special someone he was making it for would just love it.

As he looked at his work, he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who could be coming to his house. He put a drape over his finished work and headed to the door. He opened it. What he saw then was what he would explain as a horrible sight. For as soon as he opened it, an individual had collapsed upon his floor. It was none other than his beloved, Cosmo. His mind went into a state of panic. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the living room. Luckily for her, he knew what to do for those coming in from the cold. He immediately set her down in front of the fireplace. He then started a fire in the fireplace. He then gulped. He knew the next thing he had to do was remove all of her wet clothing from her body.

"I hope that not all of it is wet." He whispered to himself as he started to remove her clothing.

Later that same day, Cosmo started to stir from underneath a blanket as she lay in front of the fireplace. She woke up and immediately sat up, the blanket falling off her revealing that she had some new clothes on. She gasped at this sudden realization and examined the clothing further. She was wearing a sky blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Seeing the different clothes, she suddenly figured out that someone must've removed her clothing and put on some new ones. She then came to the conclusion that more than likely someone saw her naked when they changed her clothing.

She then noticed that there was a two-tailed fox with his back turned to her. She knew it was her beloved, Tails. She had guessed it was him who had saved her. If anyone could see his face, they could tell that the two-tailed fox was blushing with embarrassment. Cosmo was embarrassed as well. She just knew that the one she loved had seen her naked.

There was a long silence between the two until Tails broke it.

"I… I see that you're awake." He said, still not facing her.

"Um… yes! Were… were you the one that saved me from the cold, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, Cosmo."

"Then, could you tell me why you had to remove my clothing and put some new ones on me?"

"There are several different sicknesses you could've gotten from the cold. Some of them you would have a higher chance of getting due to wet clothing. So, to save your life, I had to remove your clothing and put some dry ones on you to keep you warm. I was hoping that I didn't have to remove all of it, but with everything wet, I had no choice. I'm sorry, Cosmo." The last part he had said in a sad whisper.

"Well… if you had to do it to save my life… I… I guess it's okay." She blushed with a deeper shade of crimson as she said this.

"I just didn't know you were so beautiful underneath all that." He had said that without thinking. He quickly noticed what he just said and blushed so hard, he thought he would die from embarrassment.

Hearing this, Cosmo blushed even harder, if that was possible. "Well… um… Thank you, Tails!"

"I'll… I'll go and get your clothes. They… they should be dry by now." With that, he left to get her clothes.

Cosmo couldn't believe it. Tails had seen her naked form. In a way, she felt that her innocence was stolen from her. It had hurt her greatly to feel that way. Strangely, a part of Cosmo was glad that Tails was the first to see her naked self. She didn't understand why she was glad. Maybe this was part of the experience of true love.

Tails headed downstairs. Cosmo's naked body was trapped within his mind now. It was doubtful he would ever get over seeing her like that. He was afraid that he had hurt her emotionally in some way. Strangely, a part of Tails wanted to see the nakedness of Cosmo more often. It seemed that it was far too beautiful to him. He had crushes before, but he had never felt so strongly about someone before in his entire life. Maybe what he felt and this experience was part of what true love really was.

He reached the basement by the means of an elevator. He then walked up to his washer/dryer combo machine that he had recently fixed. He noticed that it had stopped, just as he had predicted. He took the clothes that belonged to Cosmo out of the washer/dryer combo machine and carried them back upstairs. Tails soon reached the room that Cosmo was in. He had his eyes closed and his face turned away from her, despite the fact the clothes were piled high enough to obscure his vision.

"Here… Here's your clothes, Cosmo." He said.

Cosmo approached Tails and took the clothes from him. "Thank you, Tails!" She said.

"I'll… I'll leave the room so you can get changed." He said as he left the room without looking at her.

Cosmo immediately got changed into the clothes Tails had handed her and as soon as she was fully clothed, she approached Tails in the other room.

"You can look now." She said.

Tails looked at her and a part of him was relieved to see that she was covered of her nakedness in the attire that she was currently wearing. Still, he was very ashamed of everything.

"I'm so sorry, Cosmo." He apologized.

"It's okay, Tails. I know you didn't have a choice." She told him.

"But… I… I destroyed your innocence. So how can you say it's okay?"

"Because you saved my life by doing that. If you didn't do it, I probably wouldn't be here. I am forever grateful for that."

"But… it was so wrong."

"And you did it to do what was right. That pretty much justifies everything else in the end."

Tails let out a bit of a smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I… I guess you're right." He said, though he felt a little defeated. He then turned his head toward the window and saw that it was still snowing heavily. "Looks like the storm won't let up anytime soon." He said in an attempt to change the subject. "I guess you're staying here for the night, huh?"

"Guess I'd better call Cream's mother and tell her where I am. After all, since I live there now, it's best they know." She then rushed up to the phone and called Cream's house. A few rings came before someone answered it.

"Hello?" Cosmo could tell that the one who had answered it was Cream by the cheerful-like voice.

"Hi, Cream! It's me, Cosmo!"

"Cosmo! Where are you? You've been worrying mother and me!"

"I'm at Tails' house. I was caught in the middle of the storm when I was walking back to your house from Christmas shopping. I saw his house and decided to stay until the storm stopped."

"Oh, well that's good then! I'm glad you're okay, Cosmo."

"Listen, the storm looks like it won't let up anytime soon. Tails has asked me to spend the night. Would it be okay if I stayed?"

"Well, it's okay with me, but let me ask my mother to make sure."

Cosmo waited patiently with the phone to her ear. Tails walked up to her. "What's up, Cosmo?" He asked.

"Cream's checking with her mother." She told him.

Cream's voice finally came over the phone. "She said it would be okay!" She said.

"Thanks Cream! I'll see ya tomorrow when we open our presents!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" And with that, Cosmo hung up the phone.

"Well?" Tails asked.

"She said it would be okay for me to stay the night."

"That's great, Cosmo!" Tails said with a smile. He then motioned Cosmo. "Come on! I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Cosmo followed Tails upstairs. "I always have a guest bedroom ready just in case one of my friends want to sleep over. It's not much, but…"

He then opened the door to the guest bedroom and Cosmo looked at it with awe. For a guest bedroom it was rather amazing. There was a queen size bed that was covered with a green comforter. Right next to it was a maple desk with a jewel-covered lamp on it. The walls were white and the rug was red. There was also a closet along the wall, which was across from a window. Finally, right in front of the bed was a five- drawer dresser with a sixteen-inch TV on top.

"Tails, it's incredible!" She then kissed Tails on the lips to show her affection.

Tails blushed at the sudden kiss he received. He could only think of one thing to say. "You're welcome, Cosmo." Which made Cosmo giggle at him.

"Well, I guess I'll get started on wrapping the stuff I got for everyone." She said.

"I'll get you some wrapping paper, then." He said as he left the room.

He soon came back with so many rolls of wrapping paper that his face was covered behind it all. He had a pair of scissors dangling from his fingers on his right hand and small roll of tape hanging from his fingers on his left hand.

"Here you go, Cosmo!" He said as he set all of the stuff on the bed.

"Thank you, Tails!" She said.

"I'll leave so you can get the presents ready." With that, Tails closed the door.

He went back downstairs and made himself some hot chocolate. As he sipped the hot beverage, a thought came to him. 'You don't have to worry about getting me a Christmas gift, Cosmo, because I already got what I wanted. All I wanted for Christmas was you, Cosmo. I hope you understand that.'

---End Chapter 7---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there ya go!

Please review.

See ya later!


	9. Away in a Manger

Here's the next chapter to make up for the week long departure.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 8**

**Away in a Manger**

Cosmo was lying on the bed Tails had her sleep in. The bed was so comfortable that it felt like she was sleeping on nothing. Normally, one would fall asleep on such a comfortable surface easily, but for some reason, Cosmo couldn't. A part of her wondered if she would feel more comfortable sleeping with Tails.

She got out of bed and left the room. She sneaked down the hallway and reached a door nearby. She quietly opened the door and found that her beloved was sleeping peacefully in his own bed. The two-tailed fox was softly snoring away, dreaming about who knows what. Cosmo slowly walked up next to his bed and stood there in front of him. Her presence seemed to make him stir and see the beautiful figure before him.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"I can't sleep, Tails." Cosmo told him.

"Why, Cosmo? Is something wrong?"

"I just can't sleep. I… I was just wondering, could I sleep with you tonight?"

Tails smiled at her. "Sure, Cosmo." He said as he scooted over and made room for her to get in.

As Cosmo lay next to him, Tails felt what others would call a déjà vu. He remembered a time when he had this experience. He smiled and laid himself down next to her and went back to sleep. Lying next to her beloved seemed to calm Cosmo and she quickly entered into a state of peaceful slumber.

Cosmo awoke to find she was riding on a donkey. She was wearing a completely different type of clothing than what she was used to. It seemed to be different cloths that were carefully put on and tied to cover the visible skin. Some of it was wrapped around her head as if it were a hood.

She then saw Tails in front of her pulling the donkey she was riding forward. He was wearing the same type of clothing, just different colors from her. For some odd reason though, she didn't question what was going on.

Cosmo then felt a pain in her belly and as she set her hand down upon it, she noticed that it was bulged out. Her body started to go into a state of panic. She was breathing heavily and felt like something important was coming.

"Dear, it's coming!" Cosmo said.

"Don't worry, honey! We're almost there!" Tails said.

Cosmo looked ahead and saw they were near the border of a town up ahead. There was only so much space and it was vastly populated due to something else going on.

Tails led the donkey into the town. It was dark by the time they reached the town. He walked up to Inn and knocked on the door. Someone answered the door. It was a male brown bear.

"Excuse me, sir, but my wife and I are traveling and she is about to give birth. Can we have a room to stay in?" Tails asked the innkeeper.

"I understand your need, but I unfortunately have no room. All of my rooms have been booked and there are no open reservations for some time. I am sorry."

"Please, isn't there any place we could stay?"

"Well, I do happen to have a stable in the back. It is not even worthy of any child to be born in, but if you wish it…"

Tails sighed. Knowing there was no other choice. "I'll take it."

"Very well, then. Follow me."

The innkeeper led them around the Inn and behind the building. He then led them a bit more distance. They were then in the stable the innkeeper had mentioned. It was like any other stable. It wasn't very big, but it was a good enough place to stay. The innkeeper walked up to them.

"Thank you!" Tails said, half-happy and half-sad.

The innkeeper nodded to him and left. Tails then walked up to Cosmo and helped her off the donkey. The truth of the matter was that Tails wanted to give his wife something better. He looked at Cosmo with sorrowful eyes. He indeed felt unworthy of her.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay! In all truth, I feel this is where our Lord is supposed to be born." Cosmo said.

Tails then smiled at her. "Okay then! Let's get this place ready for the Lord."

Then first thing to do was to get something to cover the body of the child when it was born. Tails searched the stuff they brought with them and found a white sheet. Tails understood that one important thing was to make sure his wife was comfortable while she was giving birth. He had her lay down on a pile of hay, which was the most comfortable thing he could find. In all truth, it wasn't all that comfortable, but Cosmo knew it would have to do. Cosmo then felt a sharp pain and screamed. Tails immediately rushed up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Our Lord is coming! Our Lord is coming fast, honey!" She announced.

Tails immediately got into position and was ready to catch the baby. "Okay dear, the moment you feel another pain I want you to push, okay?"

Cosmo nodded. She then suddenly felt a sharp pain and pushed while she was screaming. She panted, feeling a bit out of breath.

"He's here!" Tails announced.

Cosmo was surprised to hear that as she didn't hear a cry from the baby. "Are you sure? Is he okay? I don't hear him crying." Cosmo said in concern.

"Yes." He said as he showed her the new baby that was now wrapped in the white sheet that was sleeping peacefully.

She looked at the new baby and saw that it was a two-tailed fox with green fur. The color of green was rather unusual for a fox. Despite that, Cosmo just smiled at her new baby.

"He's so beautiful! I can't believe this is our Lord and God's only son." Cosmo said.

"What I'm still having a hard time believing is that out of all the women in the world, you were the one chosen to give birth to him." Tails said.

"I don't think God could have made a better choice." Cosmo said as she fell into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, she found herself still in the stable, but now her baby was lying, not in a crib, but inside a wooden feeder that was filled with hay, still wrapped snuggly in the white sheet. The baby was sleeping so peacefully that it just seemed a crime to wake him.

Then suddenly, someone else entered the stable. The one that entered looked like Bokkun down to the very last detail; save for the clothing he was wearing, which was in the same design that Tails and Cosmo wore. He was carrying a stick of some kind and behind him was a flock of sheep, indicating that he was a shepherd.

"I have come to see the babe that is wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger, as told to me by an angel." He said.

Cosmo heard this and was stunned. She took many considerations into her heart as she pondered them. This child was indeed more special than she imagined.

She watched as the newly entered shepherd walked up to the newborn child and looked upon him. He then bowed to the child as if he were a part of royalty. Seeing this caused her to be even more shocked. This was an incredibly special child, far more special than anyone could imagine.

Days passed and soon three more males came into the stable. They were Sonic, Espio and Vector. They were dressed in a manner of royalty. They were holding three different items, which were of gold, frankincense and myrrh.

"We have come here to see the child, known as our Lord, as told of prophets of old. We came here by the guidance of his star that appeared in the sky. We have traveled very far to present the newborn Lord with these special gifts." Vector told Tails and Cosmo.

As they presented the gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh to the child, they bowed to him. Cosmo was stunned more than ever. If even subjects of royalty would bow to her own newborn child, he must be the most special child in the whole universe. There was no doubt about it. She had given birth to the greatest of all kings. The Lord and Savior as told by many, known as Jesus Christ.

She smiled and closed her eyes as a thought of happiness came to her. 'God, thank you so much for choosing me as the mother of our Lord and Savior. I promise to love and protect him throughout my entire life.' She thought happily to herself.

When Cosmo opened her eyes, she found herself back in Tails' bed, with her beloved sleeping next to her. She was wearing her blue dress from the previous day. She looked at the clock, seeing it was about six in the morning. She then made only one conclusion of everything that had happened.

"It must've been a dream. But… it felt so real that it seemed like it actually happened. If so, then did I dream something of the past? If so, why did I dream it? What does it all mean?"

Cosmo had no idea though just how special the dream she had truly was.

---End Chapter 8---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that.

Please review.

Next one will be up Wednesday.

See ya later!


	10. My Grown up Christmas List

Here it is! The last chapter of Part 2.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 9**

**My Grown up Christmas List**

As Cosmo was sitting up from Tails' bed, she suddenly heard a noise. She turned her head toward the window to find it covered with a large clump of snow that was slowly coming off it. She opened the window to find Sonic on the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Cosmo!" Sonic greeted.

Cosmo smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Sonic!" She greeted back.

"Hey, what are you doing at Tails' house?"

"He let me spend the night."

"Oh, well where is he?"

"Sleeping."

"Well wake him already! It won't be long until we open Christmas presents." Sonic then zoomed off to where everyone was waiting.

Cosmo ran up to where Tails was lying and started to shake him. "Tails, wake up! It's Christmas!" She said to him.

As soon as he heard the last word, it immediately woke him up. "It's Christmas?" He asked. He then looked at the clock and noticed that it was six o' clock. He gasped at what time it was. "We're late!" He immediately got out of bed. "Come on, Cosmo! We're supposed to be opening our Christmas presents by now!" He said as he left his room.

Cosmo gasped at that information. She immediately rushed to the guest bedroom where everything was wrapped. She grabbed her coat that was lying on the bed and put it on. She then picked up the presents and rushed downstairs where she met Tails, who was holding only one present, which was rather large.

"Aren't there other presents?" Cosmo asked Tails.

"They're waiting at the tree. This one I just finished last night." He said to her.

"Oh, okay!"

They then rushed out the door and headed to where the others were waiting. It wasn't too long until they made it to where the rest of the gang was waiting. When they arrived they immediately dropped all of the presents in front of the tree and started breathing heavily as they were out of breath.

"About time you two arrived! We've been waiting!" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting." Cosmo managed to apologize in between breaths.

"Hey, who's the cute chick that just arrived?" She heard a voice say.

Cosmo looked up to see a male green hedgehog that was wearing a brown ragged jacket and a female pink hedgehog that was wearing a tight purple skirt. Cosmo suddenly realized that one of them had called her a "cute chick" and blushed at the compliment.

"Manic, Sonia, this is Cosmo. Cosmo, meet Manic and Sonia, my brother and sister." Sonic said.

"You have a brother and sister?" Cosmo asked.

"Yep! In fact, we're triplets." Hearing this had shocked Cosmo even more.

"Really?" She asked.

"You bet!" Sonia said. "Also, our mother is Queen Alenna, ruler of the entire planet."

This had shocked Cosmo the most. "But… that would mean that the Sonic I know is a… a prince?"

"Yeah, but that kind of life isn't for me. Too much work and no fun!" Sonic said the last part with a bit of disgust in his voice.

This hardly surprised Cosmo. She knew Sonic to not do something like that.

"I can see that Tails here hasn't changed much." Sonia said.

"It's good to see ya again, Sonia and Manic." Tails said.

"You know them?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, Sonic introduced them to me a few years before I met you. They've been fighting against Eggman since before I was born. All three of them are the leaders of the Freedom Fighters, which is a group dedicated to stopping Eggman and keeping us all free from his rule."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Speaking of that Egg-head, I'm surprised he hasn't attacked yet!" Sonic said. "I bet he's up to something big, really big. We just have to wait until his next move."

"Well when the time comes, just know that you can count on us to help you out in any way we can." Manic said.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that."

"I have a feeling that when the time comes, it's going to take everything we've got." Tails said.

"Hey, you guys!" Knuckles yelled, which got everyone's attention. "Are you going to talk all day or are we going to open presents?"

They immediately rushed over to the tree to open their Christmas presents. They had gotten quite a number of presents. There were thanks and such for the presents, some of which earned one or another rather painful hugs. One such incident was when Amy opened a present from Sonic and got a golden necklace out of it. The thankful hug Sonic received from Amy was so powerful that he thought a few of his bones were broken, luckily that was not the case. They were soon down to what they believed to be the final present. It was the one Tails had brought with him when he and Cosmo were running to the tree. Tails breathed in deeply and approached Cosmo with the long rectangular present in his hands.

"Cosmo, this is for you." He said as he handed it to her.

She immediately set the wrapped gift down and tore off the wrapping paper. She then opened the white colored box. Inside the box was what looked like a skateboard, but it had no wheels. It was colored blue with a green outline. It was known as an Extreme Gear. She was speechless when she saw it.

"After our little adventure on planet Breezy, I remember how you told me that you would like to have one of these. So, I decided to build one for you as your Christmas present."

Cosmo looked at him as she stood up with the shocked look still on her face. She then smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Tails! I really did want one of my own! Thank you!" Cosmo said.

He then hugged her back with a very happy smile. "You're welcome, Cosmo." He said.

Vanilla took this chance to take a picture of the happy couple with the camera she had brought with her. At this point, Bokkun approached Cream.

"Uh, Cream…" Bokkun began.

"Yeah, Bokkun?" Cream asked the little robot, who was holding his hands behind his back.

He could barely control himself. Her voice seemed to have a strange effect on him. Amy had a feeling he couldn't do it alone. She approached the couple and stood behind Bokkun. She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it, Bokkun." She said, trying to encourage him.

"Um… this is for you!" Bokkun said quickly as he gave Cream a present from behind his back.

Cream took the small present from him. "Thank you, Bokkun!" She said.

She opened the present and opened the small red box. She was presented with a golden heart shaped locket.

"O… open the locket." He said.

She obeyed his command and opened the locket. She gasped at what she saw. Inside was a picture of a very dear friend of hers. The only part of the picture of her friend that was inside the locket was his head, which was in the shape of a teardrop. She then saw an inscription next to it. It read, "In loving memory of Cheese the Chao. To always be remembered for his selfless sacrifice for the one he loved."

The memory of how he sacrificed his own life to save hers still haunted her. It was during the last battle they had against Dr. Eggman. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were all busy fighting off the numerous amounts of robots that had come forth. Cream was cheering them on in the back. Suddenly, an exploding upon impact missile had been fired and was headed straight for her. Cheese then took a daring leap and got in the way of the missile. At that moment, Bokkun grabbed Cream and jumped away to safety. The missile hit Cheese and exploded upon impact. When the explosion cleared, all that was left of the poor Chao that sacrificed himself was his red bow tie, which had somehow remarkably survived without a bit of the fabric of it damaged. After that, Cream had wailed out in pain for her loss as Bokkun carried her away from the terrifying scene.

Back at the present time, Cream was looking at her gift in complete shock. She didn't understand the gift though. Why did Bokkun give her something like this?

"I… I got it for you so that you could remember all of the happy times you had with Cheese." Bokkun began. "I… I know that he meant a lot to you. You… you even accepted him as… as more than just a… a pet. I… I also got it and so that you could… you could… remember why he saved you." Bokkun then looked at Cream and noticed she was crying. "Are you okay, Cream?"

"Yes." She then approached Bokkun and set her face at him and so that they were only inches apart. "Thank you, Bokkun." She then closed the gap and kissed him right on the lips.

The kiss was only a short one, but it felt incredibly amazing to Bokkun. He became suddenly frozen just by the touch of the kiss. He didn't even notice when the kiss had ended. The feel of the kiss was still upon his lips. Charmy noticed this and was just grossed out by it. He turned away, but noticed that there was a small pain in his chest. He just shrugged off the sudden chest pain. Though he wondered, why was he so hurt when he saw Cream and Bokkun kiss?

By now, it seemed that they had opened all of the presents. However, Amy was looking around the tree to see if there were any more of them. She really enjoyed getting presents on Christmas morning. She then spotted a medium sized box that was wrapped in ruby colored wrapping paper and had a golden colored ribbon.

"Hey! There's one more!" She said. She then noticed a name on the tag. "It says, 'to: Bokkun'."

When the little robot heard that, he snapped out of his trance. Bokkun then approached the pink hedgehog. "For me?" He asked.

"Yeah, and look at who it's from." She said as she handed the gift to him.

"It says that it's from Santa Claus." Then he became depressed at guessing what it could be. "Oh, it's probably just another lump of coal!"

"Why is that, Bokkun?" Cream asked.

"One Christmas, Eggman had me and the rest of the team try to ruin it for everyone. After we failed thanks to Sonic, we were all put on Santa's Permanent Naughty List. You never get off of something like that!"

"Hey, there's a card attached." Amy pointed out.

Bokkun removed the card and started to read it.

Dear Bokkun,

I have noticed how much good you have done this year. The day you saved Cream and betrayed Eggman showed how much you were willing to change. You helped Cream through her depression, and eased her pain. There is no greater sign of love than that. For this purpose, I hereby remove you from my Permanent Naughty List. There is always room on my Nice list for those who think of others first. You thought of Cream and her feelings first. Good job, Bokkun!

Congratulations and keep up the great work all your life.

Merry Christmas,

Santa Claus

As Bokkun read the letter, his eyes welled up with tears of happiness. He could hardly believe it. He was one of the few in history to ever be removed from the Permanent Naughty List. Now he just had to make sure to never be on that again, and he would never receive another lump of coal for as long as he lived.

Cream hugged him from behind when he was finished reading it. "That's so great! Congratulations, Bokkun!" She said happily.

"Well, open it, Bokkun!" Amy said.

He obeyed and opened his present. He was shocked at what he found. It was the one present he had wanted since he was put on Santa's Naughty List. It was a trumpet.

"I don't believe it! I've wanted this since I was put onto his naughty list!" Bokkun said.

Amy then noticed something else in the box. "Hey, what's with these marshmallows that came in the box?" She asked as she looked at the small, round, green colored objects.

After she asked that, Bokkun started to try and play a familiar Christmas tune. However, it was so off-key and out of tune, that it was very unrecognizable and downright horrible. Sonic, who was covering his ears from the horrible sounding music, turned to Amy.

"To be honest Amy, I think they're earplugs." He said as he took a pair of the round objects Amy was holding and put them in his ears.

Amy did the same as well as Manic and Sonia. Knuckles ripped two pages out of a book that he got from Rouge that he didn't want and stuffed them in his ears. Seeing what Knuckles did made Rouge giggle at him and made her forget about the horrible music. Cream immediately put on a sad face and tied her long ears together underneath her chin, blocking out most of the horrible sound. The Chaotix Team just covered their ears and screamed in agony. Vanilla just laughed and took a picture of the scene.

Tails and Cosmo both ran away from the sound. They stopped only a small distance away, but were still underneath the giant Christmas tree.

"I think thanks to the wind we won't be able to hear it at this distance." Tails said.

"Thank you for letting me spend Christmas with you, Tails. It really was a lot of fun." Cosmo said.

Tails scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face. "It was nothing!"

"I want to apologize, Tails."

"What for, Cosmo?"

"I wasn't able to get you a Christmas gift this year. I saw the perfect thing, but someone snatched the last one off the shelf before I could. I'm so sorry, Tails." She said on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Cosmo!" He said with a slight giggle in his voice. "I forgive you. Besides, I already got what I wanted the most."

"What was that, Tails?"

"It was you." Cosmo was speechless when he said that. "I wanted you back more than anything else. I did get some nice gifts this year, but none of them would compare to you. You are very special and important to me, Cosmo. I wanted you back because I love and care about you, Cosmo. I don't think I could've gotten a greater gift than to have you back to spend Christmas with me."

"Thank you, Tails!" Cosmo then spotted something right above them. "Tails, Look!"

Tails obeyed and noticed that they were standing right underneath the mistletoe. He then held Cosmo by the shoulders, and as his beloved did the same, he smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Cosmo."

"Merry Christmas, Tails!"

As they closed the gap, they wrapped their arms around the neck of one another. Their lips then met together and Tails wanted to take the kiss further. He licked her across the lips, which triggered them to open. He then put his tongue into her open mouth. He tasted the walls of her mouth, which were sweeter then her lips.

Having his lingua in her mouth made Cosmo moan in pleasure. She was really enjoying this way of kissing someone. Yet she wondered what Tails was feeling. She started to push back with her own tongue and Tails noticed that she wanted to experience what he was. He relaxed his organ of taste and allowed her entrance into his mouth. She then put her tongue into his mouth. She then tasted the walls of his mouth and found them to have quite the lovely and inviting taste. She wanted to taste his mouth forever.

Of course, it is said that no good thing can last and they finally parted, needing air, as it seemed to take a lot of the oxygen they needed from them. They then looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at them with the majority of them having sly smiles on their faces, while the rest had surprised or looks of disgust, the latter being that of only Charmy. Tails and Cosmo realized that everyone noticed them in their open mouth, fully passionate kiss and blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay you two. You're in love. Do it all you want the way you want." Sonic said. "Just please keep the more special moments in a private area, okay?"

They both nodded to him, but neither of them knew what he meant by "the more special moments".

"So what's next, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Now we take our gifts and head to Cream's to enjoy some Christmas breakfast. After that, we get to enjoy our gifts while we wait for Cream's mother to make the Christmas feast that we'll have late in the afternoon."

"Okay then, let's go!"

They then started to gather up their gifts. Cosmo had soon gathered up her gifts and, seeing that her friends were busy gathering theirs, she decided to have a little conversation with a certain someone, or as some would prefer, something. She walked up to the giant Christmas tree and rested her hand upon it. The tree seemed to somehow notice this and was the first to speak.

"Ah, Cosmo. Hello there!" Said the tree by means of what seemed to be telepathy.

"Hello!" Cosmo said back.

"Cosmo, I want to thank you. You have given me the wish I've wanted since I was a seedling. I thank you very much for this opportunity. Though I can't help but feel that something is on your mind."

"Well, yes. I had this dream and…"

"Ah, yes! I had strangely gotten a vision of the same dream you were having. What you dreamed was what was known as 'The Nativity Story'. Well, at least a prodigy of it as I have come to understand. It is what is said to be the true origin of Christmas."

"I often heard the me in my dream calling the child, 'Our Lord'. Why is that?"

"The Lord, the Savior, the King of Kings… he held a number of titles that made him known. He was born for one reason… to save the world."

"Really? What for?"

"At the time, the world had become a dark place. It had forgotten how to love and had become a place of hatred. This would've led it on a path of early destruction. All live would've ceased to exist if it continued. So to save it, he came and taught the inhabitants how to love again. He had saved the world from darkness. For this, he is remembered of on this special day, where we all celebrate his birth."

"I see. So that explains why this day is so special. I understand it all now. Thank you!"

The tree then felt that Cosmo was about to remove her hand, and decided to say one last thing to her before the contact broke between them. "Oh, one last thing. I noticed your little kiss you had with Tails. To be fully honest, I think you two make a great couple."

Cosmo smiled at the tree. She was only a little bit embarrassed by such a remark. She was starting to get used to the relationship she was having with Tails. Cosmo then heard her beloved calling her.

"Hey Cosmo, you coming?" Tails asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm coming!" She said back to him.

She then gathered up her stuff and ran to catch up with Tails. However, she turned around a few feet later and looked at the special Christmas tree. She understood everything now. She knew what all of the commercialism represented and how it was connected with the origin of Christmas. She smiled at the tree.

"Thank you! You made my Christmas wish come true. I wanted to know the true meaning of Christmas, and now, thanks to you, I know! Thank you so very much King of Trees!" She said.

She then left the tree and joined her friends to spend Christmas with those she cared about.

After a breakfast of eggs, bacon, orange juice and sticky buns, the last one of which Cosmo enjoyed so much that she had five helpings of them, they all enjoyed the new gaming system that Amy had gotten. The gaming system was one that had the control of it being of more natural movement. Cosmo found herself to be naturally good at tennis, as that was the game within the system she had kicked everyone's butt in.

Tails was especially embarrassed when he lost to Cosmo. "I can't believe I lost to my own girlfriend, and I'm usually good at tennis!" He said.

"That's because you use your tails to assist you in it. With this game, you don't have such an advantage." Sonic pointed out.

Tails laughed nervously in embarrassment, knowing Sonic was right. He couldn't cheat in this game like he could in real life.

They continued playing with the new system until it was time for the huge Christmas feast. They gathered around the table and Cosmo was surprised at how much was prepared. Tails wasn't kidding when he said the word "huge". There was a twenty-pound turkey, mashed potatoes, turkey gravy, dressing, plum pudding, cranberry sauce and lime gelatin dessert. Plates and silverware were placed around a table that was big enough to seat twenty people. Everything was so neatly arranged that it seemed like a shame to mess it all up. Of course, with wasting food being an even bigger shame, there was little that could be done.

"Wow, Vanilla! You did this all by yourself?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, Vector did help me out a little bit." She answered, which made the crocodile chuckle.

Sonic just smirked. He knew the exact reason Vector did that. 'That Vector will do anything to impress Cream's mother.' He thought to himself.

They were about to seat themselves when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Hearing the sudden knock definitely shocked both Cream and Vanilla. "Mother, did you invite anyone else to our Christmas feast?" Cream asked.

"No dear, I didn't." Vanilla answered her daughter.

Sonia then answered the door and came face to face with quite an unfamiliar hedgehog. He had black fur, with his chest being that of white and red streaks on the back of his spines. Sonia couldn't help but be a little mesmerized when she looked at him. There was something about this black hedgehog that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Is this the home of Cream the Rabbit?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Uh… yes! Please come in." Sonia said.

As soon as the black hedgehog entered the dining room, all eyes were on him. They were very shocked to see him. The moment Cosmo saw the black hedgehog she hid behind Tails.

All was silent until the black hedgehog decided to break it. "So, why wasn't I invited?" He asked.

"Well Shadow, you see… um…" Tails started explaining as he cautiously looked behind himself where Cosmo was hiding.

The black hedgehog now known as Shadow noticed the way Tails was acting and understood that the reason was behind him. He then slowly approached Tails and stopped right in front of him.

"Well?" He asked.

At that point, Cosmo bravely looked over Tails' shoulder. Shadow was surprised to see Cosmo alive, though his face didn't show such a reaction. By seeing her alive now, Shadow easily put everything together.

"I understand now." He said.

With that, he turned around and started to leave. Sonic called after him. "Hey wait a minute, Shadow…"

"Forget it!" Shadow interrupted. "I know why I wasn't invited."

With that, Shadow left. Sonia then turned to Sonic. "Who was that?" She asked.

"That was the Shadow that you know as my rival and the one that tried to kill Cosmo."

Vanilla had a solemn look on her face when she saw the black hedgehog leave. Even a grown up like her has a list of what they want for Christmas, but hers had things that meant so much more. She knew that her guests all held quite the friendship between one another. It was more like they were one big family. She wished for it to never be torn apart. She knew of the war that they were in against Dr. Eggman, she wished it would end soon and never start up again. She knew of the pain her daughter's heart was in from losing Cheese. Even with the help of Bokkun, her heart was still hurting. She wished in time that it would heal. She wished that Shadow would have a friend. He really deserved one for all the times he helped them out. Most of all though, she saw the love that was between that of Tails and Cosmo, Cream and Bokkun and Sonic and Amy. She wished the love between them would never end for she somehow knew they were right for one another. All of this together was her grown up Christmas list and livelong wish that she hoped would one day come true.

---End Chapter 9---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That's it for Part 2.

The Brand New, Fully Redone Part 3 will appear in Feburary.

For now, please review.

See ya later!


	11. Quick Message

Hi everyone! Nope, I'm not dead! I'm very much alive!

I don't have any excuses for taking as long of a break as I have! I've procrastinated FAR too much, but I feel it's time to get back into it all.

As such, I'll be updating from here on out only 1 story at a time. I feel if I do that, I can finally finish everything.

So, the first I shall be tackling is...

So in Love!

Yes, at long last, Part 3 shall happen.

See ya soon!


End file.
